Sail
by Glamagirl
Summary: Their personalities clashed and they didn't get along, but when destiny puts them together they realize that there's more than meets the eye about one another than what they are letting the world see.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so this is actually an old story I started last year and for whatever reason I never got to finish it; now I'm trying to get back to it but with another pairing for Punk. But anyaway, for the last couple of months I haven't been watching Raw start to finish but I've seen a few scenes with Eve and Punk and I have to admit that I like them together more than I should so I just had to try this. Rated M, be aware of language and other situations. Other than that, enjoy.

XxXxXxX

"I can't believe they are making me do this." CM Punk mumbled quietly under his breath as he tried to keep his attention a hundred percent focused into one of the six comics books he had brought over for his upcoming trip. "Stupid jerks, should have fired me instead of making me do this shit."

Puffing out a breath and turning a page he hadn't even read, the tattooed wrestler blinked a couple of times and mused about what was to come.

It was… well, it was ridiculous to a certain point because really, whoever thought that he was going to make a good PR tour overseas was definitely high or something because everybody knew that he, CM Punk or as his closest friends called him, Phil, was the epitome of what a PR disaster could be.

He wasn't people friendly, his big mouth always got him in trouble and he hated, hated with a passion going overseas. Hell, he was crabby as fuck just by waiting for his flight at the airport so he knew he was going to be irritable before the day was over.

Sure, he could do a decent job and pull out a 'hi I'm Punk and I'm so happy to be here' attitude for a while, but such an act could only take him so far and he was definitely not looking forward for a whole week of that.

In his mind the office should have sent Sheamus, after all the man looked and acted like a good WWE representative should and Punk was sure that the bigger man would have gladly gone instead of him.

But nooo! It seemed that between the two champions, the management wanted to screw only him so he was booked without previous notice to go to an Asian pre-tour with a Diva.

Shaking his head, Punk lifted his free hand up to his face and then dragged it slowly down to his chest. Yup, things were really going to blow.

With that pessimist thought, the WWE champion pushed his lip ring with the tip of his tongue and tilting his head to the side without letting his muted headphones fall down, he stole a glance in the direction of the woman who sat a few seats away from him.

Sure, he could see why his friend Colt told him that he should be happy that he was going to travel to one of the most intriguing places in the whole wide world with one of the hottest women ever; but truth be told, the so called Voice of the Voiceless would rather stay in the States wrestling shows. But because the powers that be decided against that, he was now about to take a plane to China and what was worse, he had to do it with none other Eve Torres.

Eyeing her over, Punk mused about what Colt told him over the phone earlier that day and yes, his friend was right in something; the woman was a stunner. But at the same time, he knew what was beneath that pretty face and he didn't want anything to do with her.

No, no and no. Fuck, the woman was nothing but a conniving bitch that would use anyone that was fool enough to fall in her games without any kind of remorse; and her purpose? Furthering her career and remaining relevant.

Overall, since the Cena/Ryder fiasco, her friends abandoned her, her fans saw her as she truly was and her reputation sank to the floor. She was now seen as a two-face troublesome bitch that would viciously scheme against anyone to get herself over and it was no secret throughout the WWE that she was one of the least liked persons backstage.

It was like he stupidly told Stephanie McMahon when she informed him of his upcoming tour with the former Diva's champion, he didn't want to be stuck with a prima donna bitch for a whole week.

At that Stephanie only eyed him over and a few seconds after that he realized that Eve was right there and within hearing ratio. Yup, that happened to him and awkward as it was, the woman didn't even say a word to put him in his place.

But now it was this, they were about to board a plane, the week was yet to begin and there was already tension between the two WWE Superstars.

She wasn't talking, he was talking to himself and things were just… a bit tense.

Lifting his eyes in her direction once again and finding that she was still engrossed by what appeared to be texting on her phone, Punk cleared his throat and shifted on his seat.

Eve Torres. Who would have thought the dramatic change the woman has undergone; from being one of the most popular Divas, to be welcomed into the ring by numerous chants of what people liked to call her now, hoeski.

Ah, but apparently those chants were not far from the truth because according to what Colt told him, the woman was directly to blame for John Cena's impending divorce… sure, he wasn't so sure about that but yes, that was a rumor running rampant.

Squinting his eyes, Punk scanned the Latina beauty over. When Colt told him about her rumored affair with Cena, he had thought of two things; one, that he has never heard those kinds of rumors among the guys and two, that why would a woman allow her apparent lover to humiliate her on the ring as Cena did with her.

Not that he really cared of course.

But anyway, as Eve sat on her seat engrossed with her things, Punk noticed that other than the cold attitude she showed off to him since she arrived to the waiting area, there was nothing to read in her face.

Not that he minded, indifference was good and two could play that game; but if she all of a sudden began to go off on him for the thing with Stephanie, he was going to get really, really crabby.

Putting her phone down, Eve took a deep breath and without sparing Punk a glance, she put it back into her purse.

Punk watched all that and as he watched, the call for their flight to be boarded echoed all over the place.

Grunting, the Chicago native guarded his comic into his backpack to read later on and got to his feet, walking towards the gate and passing right pass Eve without even sparing her a glance.

Yeah… they had a long flight ahead and a longer week waiting for them… and truth be told, he couldn't wait for all to be over.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

CM Punk was a hundred percent sure that not many people in the world would understand how tiresome traveling really was. And when he said traveling he meant the constant act of taking flight after flight, week in and week out… always moving from one place to another, going through customs… red-eyes, crappy seats, taking off, landing down…

In his mind all that was a real pain in the ass and he hated it; no, he loathed it with passion and after spending more than twelve hours sitting on a plane he was in no mood for anyone.

That was the reason why when the lady behind the front desk at the hotel they were going to stay in Beijing handed him the key to his room while smiling her big smile, he just arched an eyebrow and looked at her through eyes of steel.

"Where is the other key? We have two rooms." He said almost in a groan; half his mind trying to remind him that there was no reason for him to act like an ass with the woman just because he was feeling crabby.

But that was only half his brain, the reasonable part of it. The other part, the one that always dictated his actions was telling him that he could act however he wanted to and that if talking to the woman like that could alleviate his rotten mood then he should do it. After all, he needed to exhale his animosity one way or another.

"No, we only have one room checked for you, sir." The woman responded in her heavy accent, her smile never faltering.

Taking in a deep breath and listening to the nice part of his brain that he seldom used, the Straight Edge Superstar pushed the inside of his cheek with his tongue and then looked down on the hotel employee.

"Look… just check again because I'm sure there's another room booked. Maybe it's under the name Eve Torres."

For a minute or so, the woman checked on her computer and then went back to looking at him. "I'm sorry; there's just one room. It's a junior suite with a lovely view and it's already paid for."

"This is just fucking great." He mumbled bitterly under his breath as he ran the palm of his hand down his face.

This was really what he needed to fuck his day even more. Sure, why don't throw him all the bad things now that he was really in the worse of moods? And really, after waking at four o'clock in the morning a Wednesday morning to take a flight to LA just so he could take another plane headed to Beijing and arriving at four in the afternoon on Thursday, he was in the worse mood ever.

Not only that, he was tired as hell. He hadn't been able to sleep on the plane and as if that wasn't enough, when they landed they had a media frenzy to attend to. That meant interviews, pictures, fake smiles, hidden yawns and a light dinner that tasted like crap. Everything was just too much and now that the clock was reading 7:09pm Beijing time, all he wanted to do was take a quick shower and hit the bed like never before.

"How much for another room?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"For each night it would be six hundred and forty-nine dollars plus taxes."

"What? Fuck that." He said taking the room key-card from the counter and turning around.

Was the woman crazy? He wasn't going to pay more than three thousand dollars for a hotel room; fuck no! He was just going to wait until he could call someone back in USA; over there they could make the arrangements and more importantly, cover the expenses for another room because he as hell wasn't going to put the money from his bank account.

Sure, he had the money but he wasn't going to spend it just because someone in the office forgot to book them another room; besides he was cheap and six hundred dollars per night was really ridiculous for a room.

Grumbling under his breath and feeling the weight of his tiredness fall heavy on him, Punk walked to the spot where the woman he would have to share a room with for the night was sitting in all the comforts of her stupid ass and quirked his lips.

"Office screwed up, we only have one room." With that said, he took his bags and without sparing the woman a glance, he started to walk towards the elevator.

"What do you mean one room?" She asked and at the sound of her voice he rolled his eyes.

He didn't know what it was, but there was something about her that rubbed him the wrong way and that she was the one he was stuck with only made his mood sour.

That was almost irrational and he knew it; after all it wasn't like she has done something to him. Hell, for the duration of their flight and then dinner she hadn't directly talked to him and going back to their regular schedules, they rarely talked even though they worked together.

So no, there wasn't a concrete reason for him not to like her, he just didn't and that was all.

Blowing out a breath and pressing the button for the elevator to come, Punk tilted his head to the side and saw that Eve was standing right beside him, her two rolling suitcases secured in her hands and a carry-on bag hanging from her shoulder.

"What part of it you didn't understand?" He asked in a dry tone as he went back to looking at the metallic doors in front of him. "The office, as in the company we worked for aka the WWE, only booked one room for us; so now us, as in you and I, will have to share the room until this gets fixed."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the way Eve opened her mouth as if to reply and then clasped it back shut. After that, she chuckled un-amusedly and placing a hand to her waist she shook her head no.

"I'm not going to share a room with you." She said petulantly, plain and simple.

"Fine, then stay here at the lobby and I'll take the room. Oh and while you are at it, you could always call USA so they could get you a room, or if you want you can pay for your own room."

"No, no, no, I don't think so." She said in the bitchiest tone he has heard from anyone in a long time and then she yanked from his hand the card-key. "I'll take the bed and you'll sleep on the floor."

"The fuck I will! Are you crazy?" The self-proclaimed best in the World replied with a snort as the elevator's doors slid open. Before stepping in, he eyed the former Divas champion down. "I'm not sleeping in the damn floor."

On her part, the fiery Latina didn't seem bothered by his outburst and returning the stare with one of her own, she arched an eyebrow. "Well, you are not sleeping in the bed with me." With that said, she got into the elevator as well and Punk pressed the button to their floor.

"Trust me, I have no interest in sleeping anywhere near you; in fact, I'll rather stab my eye with a fork than sharing my sleeping accommodations with you."

Shrugging and lifting her chin up, the brunette beauty blinked a few times. "Then the feeling is mutual. But don't worry; I'll let you have the entire floor for yourself."

Humming and looking at her out of the corner of his eye, Punk took notice of her posture. If he had to give an analysis out of her in that moment, he would say that she seemed ready to fight. Not that she was doing anything other than standing straight with her eyes fixed ahead of her; but there was just something… a vibe that emanated from her that was throwing poisonous darts all around her and directly to him.

He was sure that if he did as much as touch her shoulder with the tip of his finger, she would turn around and rip his eyes out of his face without breaking a sweat. Scary but true. It was as if the dislike he had for her was reciprocated and she didn't like him at all.

"Maybe the one sleeping on the floor will be you." He said, stepping out of the elevator once the doors opened to their floor.

"Oh you are such a gentleman." Eve said sarcastically while walking after him; then once they were in front of the room, Punk snapped the key out of her hand so he could open the door.

"Sweetheart, if you were looking for a gentleman then you should have skipped this trip." He replied absentmindedly once the door was opened.

After that he let his bags by the door and turned on the lights, taking a look around and deciding that the room wasn't so bad. It had a small kitchen he wasn't planning on using, a living room and two doors. He assumed that the first door was to the bathroom and the other one to the one and only bedroom.

"I'm going to take a shower." Eve said and headed straight into the bathroom, throwing the door so it would close.

"Yeah, okay; feel free to drown." He yelled while talking off his shoes and socks.

"Feel free to find a nice corner in the kitchen to sleep in." Eve yelled back.

"Bitch." He said out loud, but not loud enough for her to listen. "Let's see who will sleep on the floor."

With that being said, the WWE Champion opened the door to the bedroom and without even bothering to turn on the lights or waiting for Eve to get out of the bathroom so he could also take a shower too, he threw himself on top of the bed and lying on his stomach he closed his eyes.

If Eve wanted to she could take the floor, she could sleep on the tub or at the sofa. He didn't care; all that he cared for was that he was tired and that he was going to sleep in that bed no matter what.

XxXxXxX

Sleeping was a guilty pleasure that Punk seldom got to enjoy. He was a chronic insomniac by nature and the noticeable bags under his olive green colored eyes and his always on the edge-cutting personality was the best proof of that.

He slept… sure, everybody did; but his sleeping patterns were so messed up that he rather say that he didn't sleep at all and seriously, it felt like he never did.

For that inconvenience he had his mind to blame, his thinking machine never ceased to work in overload and that was the cause of all his problems.

He was constantly being invaded with nonsense and thoughts in the line of this; what place would he get if he ran the Chicago marathon once again or who would win in a real fight, Hulk or Batman? Or even his most recurrent thought as of late, what would the stipulations be in a match between himself and Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Those kind of thoughts and sometimes a few that seemed more important kept his mind running all the time and there was barely time to put his mind in blank.

It was like this, he was always wearing his brain out and even when laying down in bed with his eyes closed and his breathing even out, his mind would keep rolling and thus he would stay awake all night long. Sure, sometimes he blacked out and dozed off… but he wouldn't call that sleeping because it really wasn't.

Those black outs were more like catnaps, two hours catnaps that were cut in several intervals.

That was how things were for him; not that there was much to do, after all everybody knew that there was no rest for the wicked and that villainy never slept.

Ah, but he knew that going on through the day with barely two heavily interrupted hours of short naps wasn't healthy for his thirty-three years ol' self and he definitely needed to find a way to reach more often that nirvana people liked to call sleep; the sooner, the better.

That was something he was trying to work on; sleeping more, thinking less and dropping the coffee…

Now mind you, he didn't want to stop drinking coffee for all he assholes that said he couldn't be Straight Edge if he drank so much caffeine; no… he wanted to quit it because it tasted like crap, because he didn't own a coffee machine in his house and because he was tired of paying for the most overpriced and overrated coffee in the world, Starbucks.

Shit… now he was wondering if there was a Starbucks in Beijing and if the coffee was any good in that part of the world…

Hugging his tired body to the soft pillow he had dragged across the mattress so it could lay underneath him, Punk sighed tiredly and tried to put his mind blank; thinking that if there was a good time to sleep, it was this.

He was ridiculously tired, all the traveling really wore him out and he would give his right leg to a homeless person just to treat himself with at least five to six hours of sleep. Not that a homeless person would do anything with his leg… but anyway, the thing was that sleeping for so long would be like a taste of heaven.

He would definitely wake up a new person; perhaps even a happy person and after that he would hit the gym to begin his warped up cycle of life anew.

Musing about that and the heavy scheduled he had ahead, little by little he started to drift off, his body finally giving into the most basic of pleasures and his mind giving him a very deserving break so Morpheus could take him in his arms and carry him off into a sweet land where nothing was going to disrupt his peace… where nothing was going to wake him up… where he was going to finally sleep…

"Time's up, get out of the bed. Now."

Blinking his eyes open and staring at the wall in front of him with something that closely resembled hate, the Chicago native known as CM Punk remained motionless where he lay as he heard Eve walking around the room.

Right in that moment he could kill her; well not actually kill her, but yeah… she just moved into the top five persons in the world that he blindly disliked and that she was there sharing the room with him wasn't making him a happy person.

Not that he let her know that; he just closed his eyes once again and didn't move. Yeah, he was almost a hundred percent sure that she wasn't going to let him sleep that night with her constant whining and bitching about wanting the stupid bed, but just because she interrupted him in a very important part of his night that he would probably never reach again, he was determined that she wasn't going to sleep anywhere near the bed.

Even if it meant that neither of them would get much sleep; even if they started World War III among themselves, she just wasn't going to get the bed over him.

"Come on; we already agreed to this so move out." Eve said though clenched teeth and Punk realized that even when talking in calm, her voice just irked him to no end.

Closing his eyes tighter, the Chicago native sprawled all over the mattress so there wasn't room for her to get in and then he began to fake some very loud snoring.

At that Eve grunted; he could even picture her in his head and the image he came up with almost made him want to chuckle.

"I can't believe this." She complained in a pissed off tone. After that she remained quiet, he couldn't even hear her soft footsteps moving around like he did before and he started to wonder if this fight was really going to be so easy.

Was it that she decided to take the sofa or did she storm out in a fury to get another room for herself? Whatever it was he didn't care, he was just glad that she…

"I know you are not sleeping so move."

"I am sleeping so I don't know, why don't you respect my privacy and get out of my room?"

"Your room?" She snorted. "Punk, if this room is anyone's, it's mine."

"No it is not. I called it mine first so sorry; you lose, I win. Now shut up and find you a nice corner anywhere outside my door." With that said, he hugged the pillow tighter to this chest and sighed dreamily. "Mmm," He mumbled exaggeratedly loud. "This bed is so soft… I think I'll stay here forever."

"You know what? You are an asshole."

Puffing out a breath, Punk blinked his eyes open. If he had a nickel for every time someone called him an asshole, he would be swimming in an Olympic pool full of coins. "Yeah, so I've been told… many, many times."

"Just move, okay." Eve replied in exasperation.

"Move to the side? See, I knew you would end up wanting to share the bed with me." He said in a chuckle, aware that his words were only going to irk her even more. "Okay… if you insist." With that said, he moved an inch into the center of the bed while knowing full well that she wasn't going to take the space provided.

"Ha, don't be ridiculous. I don't want to share anything with you; what I want is for you to move out of the bed, out of the room and if it's possible you can even go out to the street and get lost."

"So you rather take the floor, uh? Okay, then shut that nest of snakes you call mouth and let me sleep."

Before Punk could take full joy in messing with the buttons of the WWE Diva, he felt an icy-cold liquid being poured over his head and running down his face.

"What the fuck?" He yelled, his body instinctively jumping out of the bed as his eyes vehemently searched around to find the damn woman.

He found her soon enough, standing at one side of the bed while putting a crystal clear glass over the night stand while flashing him a big fake smile. Then, as he watched her, she climbed on top of the bed and lay down.

For several seconds he just stared down at her; water dripping from his hair, his mood souring with every breath he took and his eyes throwing daggers her way while she turned her back to him and covered up with the comforter.

"Turn off the light when you go out."

Pushing the inside of his lip with the tip of his tongue, the Straight Edge Superstar nodded. It was okay, if she wanted to play like that, then he was going to play like that.

Running his hand through his hair and wiping out the water, Punk walked to the door and turned off the light; but instead of walking out and getting comfortable over the sofa, he walked back to the bed and threw himself over the mattress, right by her side.

At that Eve sat up immediately, and when he slowly but insistently started to push her away and towards the edge of the bed so she would fall, she protested.

"No… what do you think you are you doing?"

Turning around and raising to his knees, the tattooed man squinted his eyes to adjust his sight and when he could distinguish her silhouette sitting in front of him, he spoke. "Nothing yet, but right now I'm going to give you two options, either you get out of this bed by yourself or I'll throw you out. I'll grant you three seconds to decide. One…"

Lifting her face in defiance, Eve clenched her jaw. Even in the darkened room he could see that and most importantly, he could feel the intensity of her eyes menacing to burn the skin out of his bones. "I'm not going to get out so…"

"Fine then," He interrupted her. "Just don't go around saying later on that I didn't give you a good option." With that said, he lifted his hands and placing them against her shoulders he pushed her and almost… almost knocked her down to the floor.

It wasn't a nice thing to do and he knew it, but he wasn't known for doing nice things and on his defense, she was the one that started it all by throwing water over him.

"Hey!" Apparently furious, Eve grabbed herself to his arm and once she regained her balance, she lifted her hand up in the air and charged for his face.

Luckily for him, his eyes were already adjusted to the darkness and before she could hit him, he grabbed her hand in his and held it in place.

"What, are you going to hit me now?" He chuckled with no amusement while feeling a deep sense of annoyance boiling through his veins.

"You are an asshole."

"Yeah, you already said that."

"And I'll say it a million times! Now get out!" She yelled and as he cringed at the noise, she pushed him hard enough to make him fall on his ass… over the mattress of course, but she still made him fall.

Chuckling in mix of amusement and annoyance, the WWE superstar jumped out of the bed and ran a hand down his face. "Fine, you want the room… keep it."

With that said, he gave a hard pull at the mattress, making it slide off the bedframe and directly to the floor. It came down with Eve still on top and as she gasped and fought to maintain her balance, Punk started to drag it across the room and towards the door.

"What do you think you are you doing?" She asked while getting up to her feet over the floor and in a failed attempt to stop him, she grabbed the other side of the mattress and tried to pull it back.

"Now don't be ridiculous, put that down." He said, easily dragging her along.

Probably realizing that she was no match for him when it came to strength vs. strength, the Diva let go and pursed her lips, watching as Punk walked out of the room and placed the mattress in the middle of the living room.

"You are so immature." She said angrily, placing her hands over her hips while standing under the door frame of the bedroom entrance.

Shrugging indifferently, Punk threw himself over the mattress and then smirked, tilting his head to the side so that his olive green colored eyes could fix on her face. So she thought he was immature, nah… she hasn't seen immature from him yet. "I just farted over the blanket, I think I'm gonna let you keep it… but just so you don't say that I don't know how to share."

"No thank you." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"I can also share the bed. I haven't showered since yesterday and I snore and kick in my sleep but I don't think you would mind, would you?"

Shifting her weight to her left foot, Eve eyed him down as if he was the most disgusting thing she has ever seen in her life and shook her head. "I wouldn't share a bed with you even if that was the only one left in the world."

"Is this the time where I feign being hurt by your words? Honey, believe it or not, sharing a bed with you is the last thing I would ever do in my life. I know that will probably ruin your goal of sleeping with all the 'top guys' but such is life."

At his words, the LA resident did a double take and then she blinked her eyes a couple of times. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me-" He said with a shrug as he blinked his eyes very slowly before looking up to the ceiling.

Now, he wasn't sure about what kind of activities she liked to practice backstage or if the rumors about her sleeping around with Cena were true, but at the time it felt like a good thing to say to get on her nerves.

Who cared that it has been a low blow or that she was there standing with her face flushed in anger and eyes blazing furiously.

"You shouldn't talk about things you don't know." She hissed and there was something in her voice that seemed off. Almost as if she was extremely mad and about to get psycho crazy.

That right there made him look up to her, almost waiting for her to jump over him and pull at his hair and demand him to take his words back. But when he looked up, what he saw was that she was just standing there, looking at him with all the intensity of her emerald green eyes.

Right in that moment, he was about to tell her not to blame him for saying something everyone knew and that if she didn't want people to talk about her, then she should have kept her legs closed. But for some reason he didn't say a thing and after a while of locking eyes with an Eve that looked kind of upset, he saw her taking a step back before throwing the door of the bedroom close, leaving him laying down there wondering if maybe he went too far.


	3. Chapter 3

Eve slammed down the stupid telephone that was placed over the night stand of the hotel bedroom she just spend the night in with so much impetus that for a second she was sure that she broke it.

After some observation, she saw that the phone wasn't even damaged and she lamented it because in some weird kind of way she wanted to take out her frustration against it and slamming it down once didn't do the trick.

Wanting to break it was juvenile, she knew it; but it was just that she was annoyed and annoyance wasn't an attribute that suited her well and if she didn't find release soon, the insipid little thing was going to suffer the consequences.

Breathing in, the Diva stared at the phone, hating it for the news it bore her.

"It's okay… this is nothing." She said to herself while fixing her hair with her perfect manicured fingers. And it was really nothing, she has lived through worse things than having to share a room with the biggest jerk there ever was and she was sure she could pull through just fine.

It was just a week… just five more PR days to go and one traveling day, right?

Argh, but it wasn't supposed to be that way. How could things be right when she just slept over the very hard surface of a box spring with only a comforter to ease the discomfort? And all that because management couldn't get them separate rooms… that and because of CM Punk…

She took a moment to draw in a deep breath while she rested her head against the back of the wall. Her eyes remained on the phone, juvenile or not, she kind of wanted to smash it to pieces…

That morning upon waking up, the first thing she did was dial the WWE headquarters so they could fix the issue with the room. But as it turned out, six in the morning in Beijing time meant six in the afternoon in USA so there was no one that could help her in the office.

Without losing hope, she contacted their road agent and that's when she got feed up. According to him, management couldn't have made that mistake and if they put them in the same room, then they should stay in the same room.

At her chuckle of disbelief, she was also told that she should stop the drama. Weren't they two adults that could handle sharing a room without making an issue out of it? He has asked and biting down the urge of screaming in frustration, she thanked him for nothing and hung up.

True, by telling him that and in the way she told him, she would probably get some heat; but by then she was used to it so it was no big issue for her. Nope, not at all, as of late the heat she could generate backstage equaled the one she would get while performing in front of a crowd and she tried to deal with it as best as she could, by embracing it and making it part of the new her.

Oh, and the new Eve was above the things others could say or think about her. Things that for the most part were untrue, of course.

But anyways, the conversation with the road agent has been a few minutes ago and now she was there trying to calm down so she could walk out of the room to start her day.

Running her fingers thought her long silky hair; the Latina pushed the inside of her cheek with her tongue and put her legs into motion. That way and holding her head up high, she opened the door and stepped out.

The first thing she noticed was that Punk wasn't in the mattress and she rolled her eyes; leave it to him to fight over the stupid thing just so he wouldn't use it.

Ah, but that night he wasn't going to use it at all, of that she was going to make sure.

Pursing her lips petulantly, Eve looked around the room and noticed that Punk wasn't even in the room. Now, if she was lucky, he decided to take the first flight back home and she would end the rest of the tour on her own.

That was the best that could happen to her; unfortunately, she could see that his bags were still there so chances were that he went down to the gym or something.

She has been in the business for a while and she knew that most of the guys favored an early work out instead of waiting to find a gym on the road.

At least the always popular John did…

Shrugging the bitter thought of said man out of her mind, Eve grabbed for one of her bags and headed into the bathroom. The first thing she did was make sure that it was empty and then she brushed her teeth.

When that was done, she turned on the shower to get in.

She was going to skip the gym that morning, she wasn't in the mood of running into the current champ down there and she decided to get ready instead. After all they had some media appearances to do later on and she wanted to take a walk through the gardens of the hotel before leaving.

Who knew? Maybe she could even venture out to the street to get sucked into the culture.

That would be good, she loved visiting foreign countries and CM Punk wasn't going to spoil this trip for her.

True, last night he got the upper hand on her but she'll be damned if she would let him get the best of her for a second time. Oh no, he was very wrong if he really thought that she gave up so easily. Maybe he knocked her down on the first round… but if there was something to be known about her was that she always, always bounced back.

Pulling off her shirt over her head and then proceeding to take off the rest of her clothes, the WWE Diva pulled the shower door open and then stopped.

The water was warm like she liked it, but she didn't want to wet her hair so instead of entering, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body.

She had an elastic band somewhere in her other bag and she was going to get it to tie her hair in a bun.

With that in mind, she pulled the door of the bathroom open and made for a quick exit; she wanted to hurry in case that Punk came back while she was almost naked and roaming around the room.

But, as soon as she stepped out she collided against something hard and before she knew it, she was falling down, right on top of it… or him.

"What the fuck?" Punk groaned as his head hit the floor with a loud thud. For a moment he was lost and the only thing that he registered in his brain was that there was hair all over him.

Gasping and realizing that she was laying over a very shirtless and sweaty Punk while nothing but a thin towel covered her nakedness, Eve tried to get up.

She placed the palm of her hands over his chest to use him as a lever but her hand slipped and she stumbled over his once again.

God, ewwww… now she was covered with his sweat.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The Chicago native asked. With the fall, the headphones of his iPod had slipped off his ears and now that Eve pulled a bit away, he realized that she was the dead weight pressing over him.

But he was still a bit lost because it all happened too quickly, he just came back from an early run and when he was walking into the room to take a shower she threw herself to him.

"Are you naked?" He asked as Eve lifted herself from him and for some reason, his hand came to rest on her lower back. Nope, not naked.

"Get your hands off of me, you pervert." She almost shrieked and Punk just had to make a double take.

"Oh I'm the pervert? You are the one all over me!" He said without taking his eyes away from her.

By now she was successfully getting up to her feet and from his place on the floor he saw her holding her towel to her chest as if her life depended on it. Once up, she sent his way a look that could kill and with a grunt, she turned around and got into the bathroom.

Blinking, he pushed the inside of his cheek with his tongue and then shook his head; he could still smell the sweet aroma of her hair all over him and he wanted to shake the scent away.

It was impossible so he ran his hand down his face and sat up.

"What the fuck was that?" With the question dancing in his mind, he blew out a breath, thinking that in five days, everything would be over…

XxXxXxX

If there was something in the whole wide world that CM Punk hated more than listening to overrated rock bands playing within his hearing ratio, it was waiting. He really, really hated it with a passion and as he sat there, waiting for Eve to get out of the bathroom, he could sense whatever trace of civility he has tried to maintain towards her during the entire day quickly fading away.

"Come on Eve, I don't have all night to wait for you!" He yelled from his place over the sofa and when he got no response, he blew out a breath.

Not that he has been expecting a reply from her, the damn woman has been giving him the cold shoulder ever since their little 'accident' that morning and she hadn't even talked to him to tell him how much of an ass she thought he was.

They had spent the entire day together doing media appearances, working one of those meet and greet with fans that he disliked almost as much as he disliked waiting and they even went through an excruciatingly painful and very awkward lunch together; but not even once did they talk to each other.

That was okay with him; ever since he woke up he has been feeling crabby as hell and the less they interact together the better.

He knew that if he talked to her he would end up making things worse than they already were and the last thing he needed was getting into a war zone with a Diva that was known to use vile tactics to win her battles.

Because seriously, everyone in the business knew that ever since her thing with John Cena came to an end, the woman started to show her true colors and no, those colors were not pretty by any means.

So yeah, maybe it was better to keep his distance… especially after what happened that morning.

Tapping his fingers to the armrest of the sofa and throwing his head back, the Straight Edge Superstar closed his eyes and grunted an obscenity. Not even that morning after they collided against each other has Eve taken so long to finish doing whatever she fancied doing in the bathroom and he was losing his patience.

By clock count she has been in there for more than forty-five minutes and the more he waited, the more his bladder resented him.

Getting up to his feet and walking to the door, the Chicago native grabbed for the knob and twisted it. To his surprise, the door was unlocked and thus he ended up opening it.

His first instinct was to close it; after all he has seen the dirty looks she shot his way that morning and he was sure that she believed he has been knocked down on his ass on purpose. Not that it made sense, because the way he saw it, she was the one that threw herself at him while being a step away from being completely naked.

So yeah, accident or not, he didn't want his ears to suffer hearing a pissed off woman bitching about how he was a damn pervert…

But before he could close it, he accidentally took a peek of what was going on inside and what he saw made him feel a surge of annoyance wash over him. Eve wasn't taking a shower and she definitely wasn't sitting on the toilet like he has expected; noooo, she was just standing in front of the mirror while flat ironing her hair…

She was doing her damn hair while his bladder was at breaking point.

Forgetting all about not interacting with her, Punk pushed the door all the way in and then he folded his arms to his chest.

"You have to be fucking kidding me. What the hell are you doing?"

Lifting her head up and locking eyes with him through the mirror, Eve arched an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "Don't you know how to knock? And I'm using the bathroom, so why don't you wait outside until I'm done?"

At those first words she spoke to him, Punk chuckled and dropped his arms to the sides; then he blinked a couple of times before lifting his hands once again, but this time he did it to run them through his hair.

"Until you are done? For the love of Jebus woman, I need to fucking pee and with all that hair you are going to finish next year."

Rolling her emerald green eyes and moving her face from him so she could take a look at her reflection, Eve shrugged. "I'm almost done…"

With that said, the Diva kept doing her thing and Punk remained there, at the door watching her.

He didn't know why, but he had the impression that since he told her that he was in a hurry to use the bathroom, Eve started to move slower, thing that of course added more fuel to his rising annoyance.

Clicking his tongue to his cheek, the veteran wrestler squinted his eyes and decided his next move. "You know what, fuck it."

As soon as he said that, he moved from his spot and walked straight towards the toilet, once there he lifted the lid, unzipped his pants and without bothering to turn around to block the view from Eve, he began to relieve himself.

"Oh my God this is so good, it's almost as good as taking a dump. Maybe I'll take one too, that food was a bit too heavy on me. But don't worry, you can stay there and finish your hair; it won't smell like flowers but if you can stand it, I will stand your presence."

"You are so, so disgusting." Eve said in a hiss while taking her things and turning around so she could finally walk out of the bathroom.

Chuckling quietly and very satisfied with the fact that he was able to scare Eve away, Punk finished up and flushed the toilet; but just because he knew that women hated that, he left the lid up and then went to take a quick shower.

Once that was done, he left his discarded clothes lying on the floor along with his towel, he took the tooth paste and smeared some of it all over the faucet and he also made sure to take the toilet paper with him and out of the bathroom.

He did all that to rile her up, knowing that when she walked back into that bathroom to finish up her beauty rituals, she would get mad.

With his lips curving into a malicious smile and wearing a fresh change of clothes, Punk walked straight into the bedroom only to find that Eve was already there.

She was sitting over the bed while taking some clothes out of her suitcase and at the knowledge that they would probably end up fighting for the bed, he snarled his lips.

He wasn't in the mood of another battle, what he was was tired.

"Okay, I'll make this one easy tonight; we'll play rock, papers and scissors, the one who wins two out of three gets the bed."

Of course, if she won he was leaving her the bed, not the mattress; but he had a fifty-fifty chance of winning without cheating and he better try that one first.

"I'm not going to fight over this, we can share."

Doing a double take and leering from side to side, Punk frowned. "We can what?"

Taking in a deep breath, Eve got to her feet and walked to him. She moved with the ease of a wild cat, sliding swiftly on bare feet until she was standing right in front of him.

"We can share if you want to… I mean that's a big bed." She purred, eyeing him down in a way that screamed nothing but trouble.

Blinking rapidly and feeling a little lost, Punk remembered Colt's words and the rumors about Eve and Cena that ran from mouth to mouth all over the locker room; apparently those two had a torrid romance that ended up costing the man a divorce.

But not only that, because more than a few would swear on their own mothers' health that getting into Eve's pants was easier than getting a crowd to boo you by dissing their hometown football team and because of that, there were many of the guys that had done her.

Chris Master, Cryme Time, Ryder, Laurinaitis… and of course, Cena.

So no, he wasn't going to fall for her tricks, even if she was getting every time more nearer while her hands moved up to rest over his chest, no… he wasn't going to fall for that, he was going to take a stand for all the men in the world and just say fuck no.

On her part, Eve couldn't help but to smirk while looking into the eyes of the man standing between herself and the open door. Like all men of his kind, Punk went completely mute when she got close to him; his usually cutting words and his smart ass persona completely disappeared with only the suggestion that she could get amicable with him.

Not that she was going to do that, she wasn't that crazy nor was she desperate. But she has seen the look he gave to her that morning when she ran into him before falling all over him and now she decided to play with it…

The idea just came to her, she just hoped it worked.

Sure, what she was planning to do was not going to help the image people had on her any better, but if they thought that she was nothing but a slut, then she was going to give them… well, him, a bit of fuel... but just a little.

"Okay, what are you doing?" He asked at last and her grin got even bigger.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled while running her tongue over her lips, getting even closer and moving her hands along his chest.

To that he didn't say or do anything, he just looked down at her an arched an eyebrow.

Thinking that she has dragged the moment for far too long, the Diva rose to her tip toes, giving him the impression that she was going to kiss him right on the lips. But before she could even do such a ridiculous thing, he grabbed her by the arms and held her still.

"I don't think so," He said, but he made no movement to push her off either.

Not letting her smirk fade away, Eve moved her hand up to the back of his head and pulled him to her.

It was easy, his face lowered into hers and when it was so close that she could almost taste the breath out of his mouth, she lowered her hand back to his chest and gathering all the strength she had in her, she pushed him as hard as she could.

At her effort, Punk stumbled backwards and before he could recuperate, Eve slammed the door on his face and locked it.

For a moment, all that was heard from both sides was complete silence and feeling her heart beating hard inside her chest, she closed her eyes and rested her back to the door.

"You are crazy…" She mumbled to herself, her hands going up to her hair. Yeah, crazy but at least she was sleeping in the bed that night.

"So you want to play like that, uh? Alright…" Punk said finally, but after that there was only silence and she wondered if he walked away from the door.

But soon after, she heard another door getting open and then slamming shut and without having to look she knew he just walked out of the room.

Blowing out a breath and then smiling weakly, the Denver native moved away from the door and walked to the bed; once there she threw her frame over the bed and closed her eyes.

Tonight she has won, that was true, but there was always tomorrow and she could sense that after that little number she pulled on him, Punk wasn't very happy…

Not that it mattered, whatever he could throw at her she was going to prevail. Hadn't she always?

With that thought running through her mind, she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, for the next day was going to be a long one…


	4. Chapter 4

"Fucking little bitch…" Hissing under his breath and kicking close the door that lead to the insides of his and Eve's hotel accommodations, the Straight Edge superstar known as CM Punk snarled his lips as he slowly and thoughtfully scanned the room before his eyes.

It was dark and silent, just as he left it; meaning that the vile Jezebel that has outdone him earlier on was peacefully sleeping on his bed while he has spent a good part of the last hour boiling in his rotten mood while taking a walk outside… cursing and spitting a few obscenities about the damn woman.

But it was stupid feeling so angry about such a trivial thing and he knew that he needed to let it go… really, after all it was no big deal but just the way things were. Sometimes you win, and sometimes you lose.

That night it was the bitter taste of defeat the one he was savoring, but if he just sat down and calmed down, he was sure that he could strategize and consequentially sip from a big cup of sweet victory; because losing one battle didn't mean losing the entire war…

Running his hand down his face and walking inside, Punk pushed the inside of his lip with his tongue and then snorted.

"War? Alright this is getting stupid…" He said to himself. And really, wasn't him the one that claimed never to sleep? If so, then why it was that he was feeling so crabby because of a bed?

Besides, if he would have been alone in that room, he would either be down at the gym pushing himself to the limits of exhaustion or dozing off at the couch after flipping through the channels endlessly.

He wouldn't have touched that bed in favor of the couch… he knew that.

Ah, but it wasn't about the bed; it was a matter of who could push more and that night Eve got the best of him and well, he hated that. He hated that she used her evil womanly tricks on him and what was worse, he hated that they worked.

Now, he didn't know how it happened and what he has been thinking, but he didn't push her away hard enough when she hinted that she was going to kiss him.

Yeah, he didn't allow it to happen at first but for a moment he almost did. It was just… weird thinking about it and it pissed him off to no ends.

Tilting his head up and half closing his eyes, the Chicago native walked in a straight line towards the bedroom door and once standing in front of it he took from his pocket his men-wallet and out of it he grabbed one of his credit cards.

With it, he proceeded to unlock the door in a way he has learned in his days at the Indies, through trickery.

Biting down a smile once he unlocked and opened the door, Punk walked inside. It was dark in that room too but because his eyes were already adjusted, he had no problem spotting the bed and the woman sleeping on top of it.

He walked straight to her, climbing on his knees on top of the mattress after kicking off his shoes.

Now, he didn't plan beforehand what he wanted to do once in that bed, but judging by the options he could either wake her up by grabbing her legs and dragging her out of bed or he could simply lay down at her side and try to catch a bit of sleep.

She would be mad with either one of those options but he still wasn't sure which one he wanted to pull off.

Thinking and lowering his olive green eyes to her, he scanned her sleeping form. She was just there, laying on her side with one hand tucked under her face, her lips pursed together, her long eyelashes almost brushing her cheekbones and her eyes shut to the world.

She looked almost fragile and even innocent like that and for a moment he hesitated about going on with his stupid plans of retaliation. After all she was just a woman; a vile one but a woman nonetheless.

"Nah," He said out loud. "This woman can't keep up with me.

Clear on what he had to do, he pulled the blanket away from her body to search for her legs and once they were uncovered, he grabbed her by the ankles and gave a hard pull.

"Rise and shine sweetheart, time to take the couch."

Probably surprised and startled by being waken up in such a rude manner, Eve swung her arms in the air and gasped. Punk smiled slyly at that, but when one of her hands hit him hard in the face, the smile died and it was replaced by an angry snarl.

"What… no!" Eve yelped while grabbing a handful of Punk's hair with both hands and yanking hard at it. "Get off!"

With fingers that weren't his own clasped in his hair, Punk felt his head being jerked down and he cussed, his face meeting the mattress up close and personal while a knee connected to his lower stomach.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked in a strangled gasp as he tried to stop Eve from hitting him once again with her knee.

"Me? What are you… doing?" She yelled, her legs kicking and moving, trying to get him off of her.

But because her iron clasp grip on his hair hadn't loosen up, he was basically hovering over her, his face buried against the mattress and his shoulders pressing hard against hers.

"Get your hands off!" He yelped, his voice muffled down.

"You get off!"

The bitch… placing his hands against the mattress, Punk pushed himself up. That maneuver was hurtful to his scalp but once he managed to lift enough, he grabbed for her hands and forced her to release his hair.

Now, immobilizing her proved to be tricky because the woman was quick even when half asleep and because he didn't want to use all his strength against her; but once he managed to hold her hands with his on top of her head and once her legs where at each side of his hips so she wouldn't use them against him, the woman didn't represent much of a threat for him.

"Get off of me." Hissing through clenched teeth, Eve demanded, her green eyes delving hard against Phil's own.

"So you can kick me again? No way."

"Oh you are such a pervert, aren't you?" Eve said bitterly, still trying to push him off with no luck.

Punk snorted. "A pervert? Don't flatter yourself, you are not even that pretty for me to…"

Interrupting him, Eve snorted. "Oh no? Then what other explanation do you have for the fact that you sneaked into my room, got in my bed and attacked me in my sleep?"

He laughed at her ridiculous logic, releasing her hands because the last thing he wanted was for the damn woman to think he was doing this as a way to feel her up because he wasn't… he had only wanted to get her off of the bed and out of the bedroom.

But the second after he let go of her hands she attacked him, hitting him in the face, scratching at his cheeks and starting to push her thumbs hard against his eyelids.

He just had to grab hard at her hands once again or else she was going to do a number on him. "Okay that's enough." He spat angrily and as a mechanism of defense she started to scream.

It was a hideous sound and Punk almost released her hands once again just so he could cover his ears.

"Come on, stop that. I'm not even hurting you!" He yelled, his jaw clenching hard but she just wouldn't stop screaming.

Not knowing what else to do, he cussed, grabbed both her wrists with one of his hands and with the other he covered her mouth. That worked for a while, but then she started to struggle with all her strength and he had to put all his efforts on keeping a hold on her.

"Stop it!" He demanded, taking the palm of his hand from her mouth only so she would start yelling again out of the top of her lungs.

If she kept it up, she was going to wake up the entire hotel and wanting to prevent that, he did the only thing that came to mind; he pressed his mouth hard against hers.

That seemed to take her by surprise and he smiled in triumph, but just because he knew she would continue screaming if he pulled off, he pressed even harder against her.

Now, he wouldn't say that he was kissing her per see; there was no passion in it and well, it was just a set of lips pressing against another. He wasn't trying to deepen things and he wasn't looking for a response on her part, he just wanted her to shut up.

"No-" Eve mumbled against his lips as she tried to move her head to the side, but Punk's face followed her, his lips glued to hers.

It wasn't until a couple of seconds passed by that he pulled away and groaned. "Will you keep that mouth shut?"

"Screw you, Punk! I don't know who do you think you are but you can't…"

Before she could finish, Punk rolled his eyes and went back to pressing his lips to hers. He did it harder this time, releasing her hands so he could grab her face.

And much like she did before, the moment her hands were free she started to use them against him. Only that this time he used his strength to his advantage and holding her by the face, he pulled her up.

Once sitting and with her hands pushing at him desperately, Punk pulled her against him so when he got off the bed, she went with him.

Sure, she got off struggling and dragged by him but the point was that she was now on the floor on her tip toes while the taller man held her close; one hand in her face and the other one securing her by the waist.

Things were happening fast, so fast that he was basically the first one to feel surprised when his thumb moved to her chin to pull down at it, providing a gap in her mouth that he used to sneak his tongue right in.

He didn't know why or how that came to happen, but still holding her and with her hands placed against his chest to push him off, he swirled his tongue around hers.

He tried to do it quickly, very aware that she could bite him off at any given moment. But she didn't, she pushed at him and groaned against his lips but she didn't bite him off.

A bit motivated, he deepened the kiss for a while longer, tilting his head to the right as his tongue did a slow exploration of the sweet cave of her mouth.

She never complained and she didn't put much impetus of getting him off of her as he would have expected and that made him remember himself. This was Eve Torres… and he was kissing her?

Pulling away and taking his hands away from her, Punk pursed his lips as he watched her watching him with eyes as big as plates. Neither one of them was saying anything… they were both too shocked to react.

But then Punk snorted; ran his hand down his face and turned around. "Keep the fucking bed… I don't want it anyways."

With that said, he walked out of the bedroom and once again out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

For a few consecutive seconds that seemed to drag into a full eternity, Eve was too shocked to react. She just remained as if frozen in the same spot where Punk left her as her mind started to slowly register what just happened.

He kissed her… CM Punk just kissed her.

Blinking her eyes rapidly for several times and closing her mouth so that her jaw wouldn't be hanging open, the WWE Diva lifted her hand to her lips, her fingertips brushing lightly against them.

He kissed her and she didn't do anything to stop him. Hell, it was debatable in her mind if she has kissed him back or not and that wasn't acceptable. No, no and no…

Last time she kissed a fellow WWE superstar things turned out to go from bad to worse and she has sworn over and over again that she would never allow herself to be in a similar situation.

And yet, there she was… dwelling in the aftershock of being kissed by the biggest jerk working for the company, CM Punk.

She didn't even know how that came to happen! She was peacefully sleeping and the next thing she knew he was kissing her. Ah, but she remembered in great detail what happened in between; somehow he managed to sneak into her room and taking cover in the darkness he tried to get her out of bed.

Not that she gave him an easy time, even with her mind fussy with sleep she fought him with everything she had… at least until he started to kiss her.

She didn't fight him hard enough then… even in her trance she was aware of that. The question was why? Why if she didn't like him at all, why if she didn't even find him remotely attractive.

He was just… Punk; she couldn't find anything appealing in his careless appearances or in the ridiculous tattoos or even his rancid persona and… and she still let him kiss her…

But no, that was not even the worse part of the whole thing; the worst part was when she had to admit to herself that she kind of liked it.

Sure, she would deny it until the end if the subject was ever approached, but the truth was that even as she stood there, she could feel the phantom of his tongue moving against her and no, the memory of it didn't repulse her. It confused her, yes, but she couldn't say that the feeling has been entirely unpleasant.

Breaking out of her daze with a vigorous shake of her head, the pretty brunette sprung forward and slapped the door close, the sound of it as it slammed against its frame making her startle a little.

But startled or not, her intention of seeking refuge in the solitude of the bedroom was achieved as the wooden door created a barrier that separated her from Punk and at least she could find comfort in that.

But there was still one thing mortifying her, and that was that she liked the way he kissed her. Not that she was into masochism or anything like that, but deep inside she enjoyed how he took immediate control even when she tried to fight him.

In her past relationships she has always been treated like a delicate flower, and while passion never lacked, she couldn't remember ever feeling the way Punk made her feel with that short kiss… it was just…

"No." She mumbled to herself, the palm of her hand resting against her chest. "You think you liked it because you were half asleep." She tried arguing with herself because really, when the kiss happened her mind hadn't been functioning in its full capacity and she just got confused.

Realistically speaking, she couldn't have liked that he kissed her, it was impossible.

With that thought to soothe her mind, the Denver native tried to sleep her confusion off; but at the end of it all she just lay in bed, eyes wide open and her mind racing at major speed. By the time morning came, her thoughts were still a mess, but at least she managed to come with a good conclusion.

Whatever it was that happened with Punk, it could never occur again and the best way to deal with it was pretending it never happened. That was what she was going to do, she was going to ignore the man and then she was going to treat the kissing matter as a poor lapse of judgment from both parts.

Nodding in self-agreement, the brunette took in a deep breath and opened the door to step out.

Now, the first thing she saw as she walked out was that Punk was in the living room, already dressed with a black hoodie that for some reason was pulled over his head and dark jeans. She also took notice of two more things, first that he seemed as determined as she was to ignore what happened mere hours ago and second, that there were fresh scratch marks running down his cheeks.

She knew where he got those from and she couldn't help but to feel satisfied; let that be a reminder for him that she wasn't a woman to mess around with.

Pursing her lips, she straightened her head and kept walking towards the bathroom. Once in there she took a quick shower to prepare for the day, got dressed and ready and when she walked out once again Punk was still in the couch.

He was just sitting there, his eyes glued to the TV while he absent mindedly ate out of a bowl of fruit.

Eve did her best to ignore him, but the tension his presence was provoking around her was so thick that she was almost choking with it. Truth was that she didn't want to ignore him, what she wanted was to walk to him, slap him in the face and yell at him that he had no right to kiss her, look at her, touch her or even think about her.

Who the hell did he think he was anyway? Yes she was very aware of the reputation she was carrying on her back after the whole thing with John but she was not going to be treated like a slut for the rest of her life for one stupid mistake. No, he was very wrong if he thought he could treat her like that just because he felt like it.

What he did to her last night was not a subject to be ignored; how could she do that when the thought of how he got away with it was like a thorn at her side?

Clenching her jaw until it hurt, Eve sent him a sideway glance. He was still there… acting as if she didn't even exist.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm a bit. Maybe that was for the best, maybe she should stick to her original plan and try to ignore him as well because the last thing she needed was getting into an argument with him.

She just needed to forget all about his insolent kiss and everything was going to be fine.

Moving her eyes away from him, the pretty Diva walked to the desk besides the door and grabbed a piece of paper resting over it. It was their day's schedule; every morning the hotel staff would leave it under the door and she was going to assume that Punk saw it, read it and put it there.

Eyeing it over, she saw that some local newspaper wanted to do an interview with them and they were going to do it down at the pool. It was basically the only thing they had to do until later in the afternoon so it was a light schedule. But… the thing that got her attention was that the newspaper interview was supposed to start at eight o'clock and well, it was seven forty-four so that meant that she barely a few minutes to prepare.

So yeah, she was definitely late, she didn't have to be a genius to figure that out. "Why didn't you tell me we had an interview at eight?" She asked with an attitude because there was no way he didn't read that when he checked the paper. It was the first thing on the list.

Shrugging, Punk threw a strawberry into his mouth and chew it slowly. It was only when he swallowed it down that he decided to grace her with a response. "We have an interview at eight. And if I were you, I would hurry because in two minutes I'm leaving with or without you."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Eve blinked a couple of times. Now more than ever she wanted to hit the man… "Leave, I think I can find my way to the pool without you."

With that said, she got into the bedroom and threw into her Channel handbag a few essentials before storming off. Luckily for her, she was able to make it in time to the lobby, place where she found Punk waiting. Apparently, the pool was at least fifteen minutes walking and they hotel was going to provide a golf cart ride for them.

But there was a problem and she found out as soon as the gulf cart parked in front of them; the cart had space for two people, one of them was the driver and another a passenger.

Looking at her watch, Eve saw that it was already ten minutes to eight o'clock, meaning that they were not going to make it in time. "I'll go first and I'll tell the staff to excuse your tardiness." With that said, she took a step forward to get into the cart, but before she could hop in, Punk grabbed her by the arm and forced her to backtrack.

The contact was enough to make Eve snarl her lips and she would have slapped his hand away if it was for her; but because they were in a public place and she didn't want to make a scene, she got a hold of her impulses.

"I don't think so, sweetheart. I got here first so I get in first."

Yanking her arm away, Eve shook her head, her emerald green eyes burning a hole through him. "I don't care if you got here first, Punk, I'm not going to stay here and be late."

"If someone hadn't overslept, she wouldn't be late. I on the other hand was ready and awake on time so it's obvious I'm the one who needs to go first." He said, his lips smiling but his eyes carrying a glint of pure sarcasm.

Interrupting their little argument, the chauffer said something to them in his native language, but because neither Punk nor Eve understood, he repeated it in his broken English.

"Two in car now. Can't be late."

"No." Eve began to say but when she saw that Punk was climbing in the cart she had to protest against the two of them going at the same time. "There's no even space for the two of us."

Arching an eyebrow and his lips curving in a smile, Punk pointed at his lap.

"No." Oh no, no, no… she wasn't going to sit over him. Was he crazy? "I would rather walk and be late."

"She says that she would rather walk so let's get going."

At Punk's words, the hotel staff guy put the cart in drive and started to move forward.

As she saw that happening, Eve could visualize management getting word on her being late and for some reason that made her cringe. It was simple, after the John thing she wasn't in a good place when it came to the higher ups and if she wanted to keep her job, she needed to make big sacrifices.

"I can't believe this." She mumbled while walking after the moving cart, "Stop!"

What happened next happened so fast that Eve didn't even know how she moved to do such a thing, but before she could really think about it she was climbing into the cart and yeah, sitting over _him_.

Sure, she tried doing it without creating too much contact, but she was still over him and she didn't like that.

"Keep your hands to yourself." She said through clenched teeth before Punk could even nurse the idea of touching her.

As a response, Punk shifted on his seat and snorted. He didn't touch her though and for that, she was glad. But then, in typical Punk fashion, he leaned a bit closer to her and talked in a low voice. "You know, you are actually a hell of a lot heavier that what I thought you would be. How much was it that you said you weighed?"

Pushing the inside of her cheek with her tongue, Eve took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "You'll have to try harder than that to get a reaction out of me. You won't disturb my peace… not today."

"Oh I think we both know that I don't need to talk to get a reaction from you but that's beside the point. I wasn't looking for a reaction; I was just stating a fact."

No, she wasn't going to let him affect her… she was just going to ignore him for the next four days and that was it.

Once in the States, she wouldn't have to interact with him on daily basis and sooner rather than later, the kiss and her reaction to it was going to fade into nothing but a bad memory.

Focusing on that determined solution to her Punk problems, Eve opened her eyes and looked straight forward. But just as she was trying to think on anything but the man, the cart gave a sudden stop and she was jerked forward…

If it wasn't because Punk grabbed her, she would have definitely fallen off.

"Get your hands off." She hissed as the chauffer jumped out of the cart. She barely noticed what was going on, all her senses were focused in the fact that Punk's hands were settled on her hips.

"You're welcome, but next time I'll let you fall off." Punk said, his hands moving away.

Turning to the side so that she could take a look at his face, Eve puffed out a breath. "You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Me? Not at all, you on the other hand…" He pointed with his fingers at her and then to him, his intention to indicate the fact that she was still sitting over him even though the ride just finished. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Ugh." She groaned, jumping to her feet while trying to act as composed as she could. "Don't flatter yourself, Punk. You are not man enough to make me feel remotely interested."

Eve listened to the way Punk chuckled somewhere behind her and she also caught the sound of the cart going away. But she wasn't taking much interest in those trivial things; what she was doing was looking around, trying to spot the newspaper people.

She couldn't see them though and she wondered if they would have to walk the distance that remained between them and the pool.

As she was wondering about that, she felt a pair of hands settle on her waist and before she could open her mouth to protest, she was being swirled around.

It happened fast, one second she was looking around and the next one there was a set of lips pressing against hers. It was as if she was living a déjà vu and much like it happened that first time, she found herself unable to react accordingly.

Yeah, a word of protest was muffled by his lips and her hands closed into fists so that she could try to push him away, but by the time his tongue was moving against hers and his lip ring was pushing insistently against her mouth, there was not much to do.

With her heart beating frantically against her chest, the young brunette's hands relaxed and they just pressed against his sides. Her head was tilted to the side and with the force of the kiss it would sometimes lean back a little.

But Punk would hold her close even when he was the one pushing her back, the fingers of his right hand tangling in her hair as the kiss became deeper and more intense.

She wasn't thinking anymore, she fell victim to the moment and started to kiss him back. Tongues moving along, breathes mingling… mind getting blurry…

And then, as suddenly as it began, the kiss ended abruptly when Punk pulled away from her. "Trust me, I'm man enough to do a lot of things, Eve; what I doubt is that you are woman enough to handle them."

With that said, Punk ran the tip of his tongue over his lip ring and smirked. Then he was turning around and leaving.

Standing with her jaw hanging open and her lips swollen by the force of his kiss, Eve watched as Punk walked into the pool area as if he owned the damn place.

The stupid jerk…

She couldn't believe what just happened… he kissed her again, and once again she did nothing but stand there and enjoy the ride.

Lifting her hand to her face, she pressed the palm of it against her forehead and closed her eyes. "What is going on here?"

She asked to herself, but the truth was that for that question, she had no answer.


	6. Chapter 6

I had to change the rating for this. Sorry if that makes you stop reading, but my muses do whatever they want to do and here they started to get a little… well, you'll see. Thanks for the reviews and sorry it took me a while ;)

XxXxXxXxX

Punk wasn't exactly sure when or how it happened, but apparently, all trace of common sense has abandoned him and now irrationality was taking over his entire being.

How that came to be eluded him; it could be that his mind vacated his body for the time being or that the stars had aligned to make him act at their will or maybe the difference in time zones was affecting him deeply. Whatever it was, the result was that his better judgment was failing him and it was failing him big time.

He just lost it… sometime during the night he has definitely lost it and now that a new day has begun, he still hadn't recuperated _it_.

It was weird and he really didn't know how to explain it, but if there was something that he knew, it was that if he would be in his right mind he wouldn't have kissed Eve. Not the first time and most definitely not that second time.

Sure, after spending the whole night thinking about that first kiss, he has been absolved by himself of any guilt by repeating in his mind over and over again that it has been a thing of the moment never to be repeated again. He just got caught up and for some reason that he still couldn't explain, he kissed her.

Yeah it has been a huge mistake because kissing Eve of all people was the last thing he needed to be doing; but as bad as he knew the whole thing was, he also knew that the kiss was one of those things where the best action to take was forget and move on and that was exactly what he decided to do.

But then came that second kiss and well… he had no excuse to justify that one.

No, that second relapse couldn't be excused because he had known that he was going to kiss her the moment her back was to him and he didn't even try to stop himself. He just went ahead and did it, throwing his plans of ignoring the woman for the rest of eternity down the drain.

But who knew, maybe he never had a chance of ignoring her for long. At least that was the first thought that ran through his mind that morning when she walked out of the bedroom. Yeah, he tried his best to act as if she wasn't even there but there were some things in life a man couldn't erase from his mind and the memory of Eve kissing him back as her body molded to his in the darkness of the room was one of those.

Oh but that didn't mean that he gave up in that moment, no… his resolution only began to crumble when the two of them got in the golf cart and she had no choice but to sit over him.

When that happened, he only shook his head and snorted quietly, his mind taking notice of the way she was all tensed up and his senses getting invaded by the scent of her soft perfume dancing all around him.

Feeling her like that and with the memory of her lips pressed against his own, Punk started to muse about how easy it could be to forget that the woman was nothing more than a conniving little bitch that would step over anyone so she could get to the top; but thankfully, he wasn't going to fall victim to her charms like both Cena and Ryder did. Yeah, he kissed her once, but back then he was so sure that he was never going to do such a thing again.

No… back then his plan of acting as if nothing happened was still intact.

But then she just had to throw that little comment about him not being man enough and his fate was sealed. What happened back there he did it knowing full well what he was doing. He kissed her because he wanted to… and because apparently, he was weak and stupid.

But that wasn't all, the real problem was in the fact that Eve returned the kiss with the same intensity that he used to kiss her and ever since that happened he hadn't been able to think on anything else.

The memory of her tongue willingly rolling against his, her hands pressing to his chest… the taste of her lips… it was just… it was bad!

"This is Eve, Eve!" He said out loud, his mind swirling with the things Colt told him about her. That she has been Cena's lover while he was married, that she has played with Ryder and a few of the guys in the locker room, that she was probably warming Laurinaitis' bed as a way to keep her job…

So yeah, taking all that in consideration, the woman could be conveniently reacting to his kisses like that just because she wanted to use him as a pawn for her next move. After all he was the WWE Champion and rumor had it that she thrived from power.

So no, he couldn't let himself be dragged into her games. He had better senses than that and it would take more than a pretty face to make him err.

Shaking his head and kicking himself over the way he acted with so much stupidity, the Chicago native opened the door to the Suite that has been assigned to both him and Eve and stepped in.

He has been out practically all day; after their interview he left the premises to do other appearances and Eve remained behind.

That has been a blessing, the interview has been charged with a huge amount of tension and every now and then he could even feel hostility emanating from Eve and menacing to choke him with it and he didn't know how he would have reacted if he had to endure that for the entire day.

But now all hell could break lose, because now it was time again for the two of them to be alone in the room and he wasn't sure what would happen now.

Dropping his card key over the table, Punk took a look around. The suite appeared to be empty, but the door to the bedroom was closed so he was going to assume that Eve was in there.

If that was the case, then it was for the better. After what happened that morning, the less they could interact the better. He wasn't even going to fight for the bed, let her keep it.

With that in his mind, he kicked his sneakers off and then he dragged his hoodie up his torso and slid it off. His plan was to get in the couch and pass out until morning came.

But then he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and his peace was disturbed. It was Eve, she was walking out of the bathroom and as soon as she saw him she halted on her tracks.

Trying to ignore her as he has planned, the tattooed wrestler sat on the couch and grabbed the remote control to turn on the TV.

He was going to play low, because if he didn't talk to her, then she wasn't going to talk to him and they could ignore each other without any problem…

"Let me get this straight with you Punk, next time you get the stupid idea of kissing me, I'm going to slap the taste out of your mouth."

Arching an eyebrow, Punk blinked slowly. But he didn't even look her way nor did he responded, he just sat there while giving the impression that he wasn't even listening.

"Are you listening to me?"

By her tone, Punk was going to assume that she was mad. Not that she had any right to be so. Hadn't she kissed him back? Yeah, he was pretty damn sure that she had so what was her deal?

Besides, for all he knew, her words could be a part of a plan to get to him. He had a fair understanding of the way women operated and her act of being pissed off could be just that, an act.

Yeah, after all women never said what they meant and they never meant what they said. Or who knew, going in that same line, it could also be that there was no plan in the way she reacted to him and that she plain and simple wasn't completely immune to him as she wanted to portray.

Snorting at that thought, Punk ran his hand down his jaw. Eve, Eve, Eve… what the hell was she doing to him that he was even-

Before he could finish that line of thinking, Eve walked to him and yanking the control out of his hand, she looked down to him.

"Are we clear?"

Running his tongue over his upper teeth, Punk's eyes moved to her. She was just standing there, creating a barrier between his vision and the TV. Her with her body covered in a thin silky robe that ended at mid-thigh and her hair pulled into a pony tail at the back of her hair; and as she stood there, her eyes shining a brighter shade of green than what he has ever seen on her and her flawless skin clean of make-up, Punk couldn't help but to come to the conclusion that she was as beautiful as she was wicked.

Yes, and that was something he needed to remember.

Clearing his throat, he curved his lips into a smirk and against his better judgment; he decided to open his mouth.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I have no plans of kissing you ever again. I don't want to get Cena's sloppy seconds. Now if you excuse me…"

What came next Punk didn't see it coming; in fact, he didn't even have time to react to it. He just felt the way her open palm connected harshly to his cheek and next thing he knew his head was rolling to the side.

Closing his eyes for a second and tilting his head to up, he used his tongue to run it along the inside of his cheek. Then he opened his eyes to find himself staring deep into Eve's smoldering green orbs.

She wasn't saying anything, but her eyes were talking volumes of her anger and he snorted in disbelief while slowly getting up to his feet.

Sure, he has been hit harder than that, but he still didn't appreciate the fact that she slapped his face. "Don't hit me again, that's a free advice I'm giving you."

Lifting her chin defiantly, the WWE Diva snarled her lips. "What, are you going to hit me back? You lay a finger on me and I swear you will regret it the rest of your life." Eve hissed, her face even flushing with the intensity of her ire.

Punk shook his head. No, he wasn't going to hit her, that wasn't his style when it came to the fairest sex, but that he wouldn't hit a woman didn't mean that he was going to sit there and let her abuse his face.

He had enough with the number she did last night and he had the marks to prove it. She has scratched at him so hard that her fingernails left a few red marks on his cheeks.

Using his right hand, he grabbed her chin between his fingers and arched an eyebrow. "Let's just put it this way; you said that if I kiss you you'll slap me. Well, you slap me and I'll kiss you."

"Don't touch me."

She said through clenched teeth while pushing his hand away. By then she was beyond pissed, Punk could feel her anger radiating out of her skin in huge waves and once again, he opened his mouth to talk a whole bunch of shit.

"But maybe that's what you want, for me to kiss you again. I mean experience is telling me that you won't protest against it and will end up kissing me back. Is that what you want?" He asked, his eyes sparkling as he took a step towards her. "For me to kiss you again? Or is it that you want more this time?"

And really, why else would she have come to him in nothing but a silk robe and her anger to cover her?

At his words, Eve took a step back and then she huffed.

"Don't be ridiculous. I mean look at me and look at you; you are nothing but a disgusting excuse of a man and the last thing I want is your lips or any other part of your anatomy attached to me."

Grinning, Punk tilted his head to the side. He has heard worse insults than that and he was sure that he was still to hear more so her words didn't affect him. Besides, he could read beyond her words and the way she was backing away from him told him that she wasn't exactly meaning what she was saying.

She was interested on his lips getting attached to hers even if it was the sightless bit, he knew because he remembered clearly the way she has melted into his kiss not once but twice so he wasn't entirely buying into her little act.

But if she wanted to play the game of words, he was going to give it to her. "Yeah." He said, taking another step until he had her trapped against a wall. "I forgot that you don't go for disgusting excuses of men unless you can get something out of them. No, lovely Eve Torres only go for married guys and stupid little fucks that would give anything for the opportunity of getting into your pants. But there's something you need to remember, this poor excuse of a man is the WWE Champion so tell me, what's the price I'll have to pay for fucking you right here, right now?"

That did it, for a second time in less than ten minutes she slapped him hard on his face and just as he promised, he darted forward and kissed her full on the lips.

This time, Eve tried to make him step back, her hands pushing insistently against his shoulders and her face trying to escape the kiss. Not that Punk was giving her no room to pull away or to make him stop; no, his lips were glued to hers and because her back was to the wall and he was standing firm in front of her, there was no way she could escape.

Now, the kiss was nothing more than both sets of lips pressed against each other; Eve's mouth was clamped shut and Punk wasn't making any attempt to break pass them. Not that it mattered, that the kiss wasn't running its full potential course didn't stop the dark haired man from cradling the back of her head into the palm of his hand so that he could tilt her face towards him.

Mumbling what he assumed to be a protest against his mouth, Eve's hands slid down his shoulders and they came to rest against his chest. Once there, she tried once again to push him off and when she couldn't, her hands closed into fists while taking a handful of his shirt.

That was his cue to pull apart, but he did it just by moving his face an inch away from hers. "Was that too disgusting to you too?" He breathed out, his eyes getting lost in her wild ones.

What was she doing to him? Why couldn't he just walk away and let things to die on their own?

"Scre-" Eve started to say, but before she could finish, he moved out of instinct and his mouth was covering hers once again.

Going a bit further, he caught her bottom lip between his teeth and pulled lightly at it, the tip of his tongue running smoothly over her moist flesh. It was something he did without thinking but with no intention of deepening the kiss. No; when he started the kiss he had just wanted to prove a point… he didn't know what point but still, his intention had been chaste at their best.

But when he felt the way her lips parted on their own accord so that her tongue could slide out and touch his, he had no remedy but to comply.

That was when the small rational part of his brain that still remained on him deserted him for good.

Tilting his head to the left and with his hand still on the back of her head, Punk allowed his tongue to take control over the situation and in a matter of nothing they were fully kissing.

It was just like it happened that morning and the previous night; all rational thought abandoned him and the only thing he could focus was on the way her tongue felt moving against his and on how her lips tasted faintly like cherry.

It was ridiculous; really, prior to that first kiss he wouldn't have gone and say that he was attracted to her. Yes, the woman was stunning and because he wasn't blind he had noticed, but he worked in a business where gorgeous women would come and go and that didn't mean that he was going to feel attracted to all of them.

But now… it was as if the damn woman has bewitched him and even though he had at least a dozen reasons to pull away, he just couldn't.

Not even the knowledge of her wicked ways and the men she had apparently been with could make him back off; not when all he could do was kiss her as she kissed him back.

As the kiss went on, he felt her hands moving back to his shoulders and then to his neck, resting there to hold him in place. That right there made him wonder about this sudden change in her, she was now willingly getting dragged into the moment and he couldn't help but to wonder if this was indeed an act.

And if it was an act, how far would she be willing to go?

If Colt had it right, the woman would do anything for a cause; the question there was what could she get on going all the way with him? Yeah, he was the WWR Champ, but he honestly couldn't think on how hooking up with him could benefit her.

Shutting his mind from those thoughts, Punk slid his hands from her head to her back, his fingers running down her spine and towards her waist and hips and then all the way to her tights. Once there he dragged his digits back up, only that this time they sneaked right underneath her robe so that he could touch the generous flesh of her round behind.

That's when she pulled away, her breath more than a little labored and her lips moist and swollen. "Don't… do that."

Her words were barely above a whisper and they were told while her hands were still holding his head to her, so paying her no mind, Punk took a handful of her flesh and pulled her hard to him, his lips descending down from her lips and heading to her throat.

By then, the Chicago native was hard and throbbing inside his pants and well, because he was pressed so close against her, there was no way she couldn't feel it against her hip.

"Punk, no… what are you doing?" She asked in a breath, but instead of pushing him away she just threw her head back to give room to his exploring lips.

"What am I doing? Is that a legit question?" He asked in a snort, his hands rolling her panties down her ass and letting the fabric rest against her upper thighs.

Yes, it had to be an act on her part and she was looking to gain something from him. It had to be, there was no other explanation to the whole thing. She was putting no resistance other than her meek words and deep in his mind, he knew that was fishy…

"I think you know what I'm doing." He said in a low tone, his hands settling on her hips and then venturing back to her exposed behind.

Blinking slowly and her cheek coming to rest against his raspy one, Eve didn't say anything; she just allowed him to feel her up for a while until his hand found a way that led him straight between her legs.

He touched her there, finding endearing that the first thing his fingers noticed was the liquid warm heat waiting for him. And he would have said something witty about it, but whatever he was going to say got stuck on his throat as soon as he heard the low gasp that escaped her lips as soon as he touched her.

Finding her mouth to kiss again, Punk parted the lower lips of her sex so that his middle finger could delve deeper. In his exploration, he found the small bundle of nerves she kept hiding down there and he circled it, making her moan into his mouth.

That right there made him twitch in anticipation and he kissed her harder, his tongue invading the sweet cave of her mouth as his finger went ahead and ran circles around her opening. Maybe the finger pressed into her a little, as he was starting to feel it slide into her.

But then, at that invasion, she pulled her head back and with her eyes half closed, she grabbed his arm. "Stop it, I mean it…"

"Do you?" He said, his voice so low that he wasn't sure if he spoke out loud.

Apparently he had, because at the question Eve nodded; but soon after she gave that silent answer and way before Punk could make his finger retreat, her mouth sought for him and Punk went back to what he was doing.

His finger went all the way in without any resistance, getting swallowed into her wet velvety core and making her tremble against him. Punk felt the way her body reacted and for a second he remained still, but then time started to drag and he added movement to his ministrations. His finger sliding in, and then almost out, in, and then back out.

He went at it for a while, kissing her and taking one of her hands and placing it right over the bulge forming inside his pants. Eve didn't protest against that and she even ran the palm of her hand over his length, her fingers circling around him and getting a good feel of him. But then as if she had gotten back to her senses, the young woman tensed up, took her hand away and gathering all the strength in her and she pushed him away.

She didn't give Punk any time to react, one second they were making out and the next one he was being pushed back as his eyes observed the way she started to walk with quick steps towards the bedroom.

It was only when the door closed with a bang that he blinked, his tongue touching his lip ring and his erection left neglected and unattended.

Eve, Eve, Eve… he thought as his hand ran through his hair. What the fuck was she doing to him?


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, so I jumped a chapter to get to this part because you guys asked me to, lol. Hope you like it ;)

**XxXxXxX**

Her heart was beating so hard against her chest that she was afraid that her ribcage was going to break with the force of it. It was out of control, even the sound of it was deafening and no matter how many deep breaths Eve would inhale through her nose and then release through her mouth, nothing seemed to calm it.

It was just bad, and as if that wasn't enough her hands were trembling, her legs were weak under her weight and her stomach was in turmoil. She was a mess! He has made a mess out of her.

"You need to get a grip on yourself, that's what you need to do." She said out loud in a less than calmed tone of voice as she paced around the bedroom. "Just relax; after all it was only a kiss-"

Yeah right, she thought with a bitter snort. Who was she trying to fool? What happened out there has been more than a kiss and she knew it. Yeah, it started with a kiss, but more than just kissing him she just let herself to be touched inappropriately by him. Hell, she even allowed him to… to touch her all over and to put his fingers in her! For God's sake, what was wrong with her?

Lifting one of her hands and running it over the mess she has made of her pony-tail, the WWE Diva closed her eyes and swallowed hard on dry.

Out there she just lost it; she didn't know how it happened and why she allowed it but the fact was that she lost control of her rationality and things just happened. It wasn't just a kiss… if it would have been things wouldn't be so complicated and she would have been now trying to ignore it instead of freaking the hell out.

But no, there were thing you couldn't ignore and what happened with Punk out there… there was no way to ignore that.

"You are so, so stupid." After the thing with Cena blew in her face, she has sworn to herself over and over again that she would never again be in a predicament where one of those guys could end up making a fool out of herself and now look at what happened; of all the guys that worked in the WWE she ended up making out with the worse of them all…

No, the worst was John, she couldn't forget it. That one had the ability of clouding anyone's judgment with his sweet little lies and when the time to turn on you came, he would do it without a second thought and with a smile on his lips.

Because of John she almost lost it all; her friends turned on her, she was on the verge of losing her job and her reputation sunk to the ground.

Not that Punk seemed to be any better but at least he wouldn't lie in her face and laugh about her at her back. No, Punk would instead be brutally honest while John just took a path of lies and deception.

"Still, you shouldn't have let him touch you like that… you don't even like him."

No she didn't; she didn't even find him attractive, his personality left much to be desired and he was just… Punk.

But still, even with the moment gone, she could feel the phantom on his lips on her, the way his tongue rolled against hers was still making her tremble and the memory of the way he touched her was strong enough to keep her swollen and burning.

Not even John has been able to get to her so easily and she has liked John…

Thinking about all that and feeling mortification eating her entrails, the young Diva heard the door of the room being open and her face transformed into a stoic mask while turning towards the noise.

It was Punk, who else could it be? Once he got in, he didn't even bother to close the door behind him.

Blinking slowly and taking notice of the feral glint on his eyes, Eve backed off until her back was to a wall and then she opened her mouth to ask him to leave the same way he came. But no words came out of her parted lips and she just watched him walk straight towards her without being able to say even one word. Then, before she could react accordingly, he was upon her.

"What the fuck you are doing to me?" He asked, his darkening eyes delving deep into hers while his hands rested against the wall at either side of her head.

Eve swallowed hard down, feeling mute under his intense gaze. But still, she managed to form the words and lifting her chin in defiance, she spilled them out. "I'm not doing anything to you."

No, it was him the one doing things to her… he was clouding her judgment, he was making her body react to him even when he mind didn't want to and he was just making her feel confused.

At her words, Punk's eyes lowered to her lips and the tip of his tongue darted out to touch his lip ring. Eve followed the movement with her eyes, her mouth suddenly becoming dry.

"No? And what was that about going out there with nothing with this little thing on?" He asked, his breath caressing her face and his fingers grabbing her robe and pulling lightly at it. "What were you trying to do out there, provoke me?"

The question made Eve gasp in disbelieve because she hadn't been trying to do anything. She didn't even know that he was out there when she walked out as she has been sure that he wasn't going to show up until later on.

"Don't flatter yourself Punk; you are the one trying to accomplish something here by kissing me every chance that you get; but listen to this very well because it's the last time we are going to touch the subject, whatever it is that you are trying to do here, it's not going to work."

"Right," He said, his lips curving into a smirk and his face getting an inch closer. "I forgot that I disgust you so bad that you can barely stand my presence. Maybe that's why you tremble every time that I touch you, because you are _so_ disgusted by me."

At his sarcastic tone, Eve snarled her lips. "Don't test me, Punk, I'm warning you." Now, her voice came out calm and firm, but Punk snorted all the same. "Now back off."

Instead of doing as she commanded, what Punk did was press even harder against her. With that little movement he was now so close that he even had her trapped against his body and the wall and with no way to escape. That right there made a shiver run down her spine and the liquid warm sensation that has been burning in her lower stomach started to flow out of her.

"Let's cut the bullshit right here, right now. I want you, I want you probably as much as you want me so what are we going to do about it?" As he left the question float in the air, Punk grabbed the lace that held her robe together and pulled at it hard enough to make it come undone.

His bluntness left her with no words and she just looked through wide eyes as he pulled the fabric apart to take a good look at her newly exposed flesh; and as his curious eyes wondered down her body, she couldn't help but to think.

_What would they do about it? Hopefully nothing, but probably everything._

God, how come that he had the ability of always rendering her speechless and weak? This was not supposed to happen, not now and not in a million years. She wasn't mute, she could tell him to stop… but then again, was that what she really wanted?

Sucking in a breath, she forced her hands to react and she grabbed the edges of her robe to cover herself up, not that it mattered, because as soon as Punk saw what she did he closed the distance that separated them and he just kissed her.

As it always ended up happening, she allowed him the liberty of claiming her lips as his and when his tongue tried to sneak into her mouth, she gave him free access to slide in and stroke her own tongue with it.

That's how it started. The kiss started to escalate in intensity, her robe was once again and opened and his hands sneaked underneath it and to her naked back so that he could press her flush against him.

All that she allowed it to happen, barely aware that her own hands were set into motion touching him. But they were, they just found a way to sneak below his shirt and before she could wrap her mind around it, her fingers were running along the skin of his stomach and up towards his chest.

Wait… she meant to say as she realized the territory they were about to cross, but her words were drowned in his kiss and instead of pulling away and say the words out loud, she just found herself kissing him deeper.

Was she letting sensation rule over her mind? Probably; but her body was already too deep into the moment and she couldn't find a single reason to stop something that felt so good.

It just… it has been so long and as it happened, Punk knew exactly how to touch her and how.

By then and without ending the mind blowing kiss, the man's hands were cupping her from behind and he was even lifting her a little off the floor, pulling her so hard against him that she could feel his erection pressing insistently against center. Yes, because he was conveniently in a position where his hardness was exactly where he wanted it the most.

If it wasn't because she was still wearing her panties and he his pants, he would have probably slipped deep into her core already.

But that was not the case, he was still fully clothed and her underwear, even though wet with her arousal, was still creating a barrier between them.

Pulling away from his lips, Eve took a deep breath and her hands immediately went to his shirt to take it off. He helped her, but when her fingers started to fumble with his belt and then his pants, he just lowered his face and watched her work.

Neither one of them were speaking, not that they needed to; the weight of what has happening was thick and very present in the air and the tension provoked by it could even be breathed into their lungs.

Once the belt was off and his pants unbuttoned and unzipped, Eve looked up to him and as if he was feeling her stare, he looked up as well.

His eyes were wild and almost black in color, his cheeks were tinged with a touch of red and his lips were parted and swollen. He was truly a sight to be seen and she got caught up in the moment.

Was she really doing this? With Punk of all people?

Before she could formulate an answer for that, the Chicago native grabbed her by the waist, lifted her off her feet and placed her over the dresser. Once there he grabbed her thighs, pulled her legs apart and accommodating himself right between them he went back to kissing her.

"We shouldn't be doing this-" She mumbled against his mouth and he took the opportunity to drag his lips down her throat and right towards her chest.

"You think so?" He asked, his tone dark and feral before taking a mouthful of her breast.

Eve moaned at that, her back arching automatically as his tongue lapped at her nipple and his hand squeezed her other breast.

"I really think we should stop." She said with no conviction, her eyes closing and her fingers running through his short hair.

As a response, Punk hummed, his teeth closing lightly over her hard nipple and then sucking it into his mouth until she gasped and threw her head back.

Feeling delirious and needing to feel more, Eve reached between their bodies and searched with her hand until she found his hot and throbbing erection. Once in her hand, she pulled it out through the opening of his boxers and rubbed it against the wetness hiding behind her panties.

"Is this how you want me to stop?" Punk asked, but before she could respond he lifted his head off her breast and holding one of her thighs and pulling it apart to create more space for himself, he snorted.

Eve has no answer for that, she just observed through heavy eyelids as his own eyes were caught up with the sight of her hand stroking him against her core. The moment felt almost obscene and deep in her mind she knew this should be her moment to push him away and take the first flight back home.

Not that she did such a thing, she just let go of him and allowed his hand to push the crotch of her panties away and soon after, his erection was pressing insistently against her most intimate of places.

The pressure made her shiver, and when he started to push in she gasped and bit hard on her lips. Yes, it has been a long time since she engaged in such an act, but she was so wet that he had no problem settling all the way in with a single thrust.

"Fuck." He groaned, his hands moving to her hips and pulling her even more into him.

Eve threw her head back, loving the way she was being filled completely by him. Sure, the whole thing could be wrong and she would probably regret it a thousand times later on, but until then she was going to enjoy it.

Leaning forward and pressing to him, Eve searched for his lips and kissed him. He reciprocated, his tongue caressing hers as he began to thrust into her with a rhythm that started to make Eve moan softly into the kiss.

With his fingers digging into her hips, Punk pulled away from her lips and groaned. "Spread those legs for me, let me fuck nice and hard." He commanded darkly, making Eve tremble before she did as she was told.

When she did, he went all the way in, settling so deep into her core that Eve could even feel his balls slapping against her ass as he moved.

It was too much, the rough feeling of his boxers against her tender flesh, the feeling of his erection filling her completely, the way he was drinking her moans into his kiss… it was just too much. He was making her feel as if she was burning and she was about to lose it.

"You love it, don't you?" He moaned, one of his hands reaching down on her and making his thumb run against her clit.

That did it, one flicker and she felt the pressure let go and next thing she knew she was moaning and shivering against him.

Through it all, she couldn't help but to think how she just forgot how amazing it felt to come undone like that and she almost laughed, thinking that it was ridiculous that she just did it with Punk.

Now, as she rode her climax down, Punk never ceased to thrust into her or to touch her. No, his movements became harder and his thumb never stopped touching her.

The sensation was so amazing that her limbs were failing her, she couldn't feel her legs and she was fighting hard against the need of screaming her pleasure away. It was just… amazing.

"Don't hold it, I want to hear you." He whispered into her ear and then he was dragging her to him until she could no longer feel the dresser underneath her.

A broken gasp escaped her when she realized what he was doing and her legs went to automatically circle around his waist while her arms went around his neck; she didn't want to fall, but more importantly, she didn't want him to slide out of her.

That way, he walked towards the bed and settled her over it, pulling his still engorged member out and kneeling between her parted legs.

"Don't." She mumbled with no shame because the void cause by his retreat caused made her feel empty.

Her response made Punk snort. "Relax, I'm not done with you yet."

After he said that, Eve watched from her place on the bed the way he took of his boxers and her eyes couldn't help but to get caught up with the sight of his erection. It was wet and glistening as it stood proudly flushed against his tight stomach and for some reason, she felt her face blushing.

Once he was done with that, he took off her panties as well and accommodating himself against her once more, he grabbed her waist and pushed back home.

The rest went on the same line; in a symphony of deep breaths, soft moans and intimate words that she would respond encouragingly, Punk began to roll his hips against hers, he her own hips shooting up to meet him half way and thus sending him all the way in into her.

They kissed all the while, but at one point he pulled away from her lips and she felt his movements become erratic and she knew he was close. "I'm going to pull out." He said in a dark tone and she shook her head no.

If he kept going like that, she was going to cum once again and that was something she wanted desperately. True, deep inside she knew that she should let him finish on her stomach or anywhere else that wasn't deep into her because that was way too intimate; but at the same time just thinking of his warm seed filling her up made her insides turn into goo and her mind was made up.

If he was willing, then so was she.

"Don't pull out, I want to feel you…"

Besides, she was on the pill so there was no risk of a little Punk coming out in a few months, hell no; as for other things, she was sure that all the WWE wrestlers were clean so there was no risk of getting sick with something…

"Fuck, Eve… I'm not going to last." Punk groaned, his erection throbbing warm and thick into her and she wrapped her legs tight around him.

Those words were followed by another gasp from his lips and then she felt it, his warm essence sprouting out of him and then her inner walls contracting with the force of another orgasm.

This one was stronger than the last one and this time she did yelped; her eyes rolling, all her muscles tensing and her sex throbbing.

After that time went by in a blur, she was only dimly aware that after he collapsed to her side, he laughed and said something about the whole thing being amazing.

She agreed, feeling slightly embarrassed now that the deed was done. But even though she didn't say anything when he helped her clean up and then when he was back to her side dozing off and holding her close, she just let it happen.

Now, it was the first time since they arrived to China that they silently agreed on their sleeping accommodations and that struck her as ridiculously funny… that was the last thing she remembered thinking before dozing off as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, I know it's been a while but life has been too crazy on my end so sorry. Also, on the weeks I was gone, I made my mind up that I was never, ever going to write again. It seemed like a waste of my time, but little did I know that keeping myself from writing was so difficult! My mind kept swirling with ideas, I would stare at my computer with longing while trying to stop myself to stop! Fortunately for my sanity, I decided to keep doing this. What can I say, I love writing; it's my escape and what keeps me sane in such a crazy world so yup, I'm back!

XxXxXxX

The first clear thought that ran through CM Punk's mind when he slowly started to crawl out of the deep slumber he has been submerged into was that he overslept. He could feel it in his spirit; in the very few occasions that he was able to sleep in he would always wake up tired, groggy and a hell of a lot less energetic than when waking up in his customary sleep deprived mornings and that morning, he was feeling tired as hell.

It has always been like that for him, the more he slept, the more tired he would wake up. Sure, it didn't make sense to him, but that was the way it was. With three hours of sleep he would wake up with all his senses on edge and ready to take over the world… but sleeping more than five hours straight? That was just too damn exhausting for his mind and body.

"Shit." He mumbled, his voice coming out in a raspy groan while out of instinct he sat up over the bed in a quick movement before running a hand through his untamed hair.

While doing that and letting his still fuzzy olive green eyes to adjust, the tattooed wrestler looked around, thinking that yeah, he definitely overslept. He knew for sure because the room was already illuminated with some stubborn and very annoying rays of light that were coming in through the thick curtains and that was a sight he rarely woke up to.

More often than not he would always wake up when it was still dark outside and that the sun was high and shining was the best indicator for him to know that yes, he overslept.

Now, did he sleep through all the things he had to do that morning? He didn't think so, if so, his phone would be ringing nonstop with someone from management bitching and moaning about him missing that day's early appearances and so far he hadn't heard a thing.

But wanting to make sure that he hadn't missed anything yet, he turned to his side with the intention of checking the hour… and that was when he saw her, and when a recollection of what happened the previous night in that very room started to invade his mind.

"Shit… shit, shit." He chanted, his eyes drinking on the sight of the woman sleeping at the other side of the bed.

Sure, her face was partially hidden by a mass of soft brown hair and her body was tangled up with a thin blanket that barely covered up the fact that she was naked underneath it, but there was no way of mistaking her for somebody else. After all, he went to sleep with her so it was no wonder that he woke up with her.

Who was he expecting to wake up with, Catwoman?

Letting escape pass his lips a snort that held no trace of amusement, Punk closed his eyes and dragged a hand down his face.

"You fucking screwed up." He whispered. True, his mind was still a bit clouded with sleep but he was still a hundred percent sure that what happened last night was him screwing up big time.

What the fuck has he been thinking? He deliberately and in all his senses went ahead and had sex with Eve… with Eve of all people!

"Fucking shit-" Opening his eyes and jumping out of bed as naked as the day he was born, the Chicago native walked straight towards the bathroom, splashed cold water to his face and then proceeded to brush his teeth almost furiously.

Once that was done he took a look at himself through the mirror, his eyes burning a hole through himself.

What he did the other night has been simply wrong; not only because the woman he took to bed had a reputation of spending more time on her back than anyone else in the company, but because he plain and simply didn't do one night stands.

Casual sex was against everything he believed in and yet, he didn't put too much thought into it before walking after Eve to finish up what they started. He just… went with the flow without thinking on the consequences and now he knew that his moment of weakness was going to turn against him very soon and that he was going to regret it for a very long time.

He just knew it… he let himself be corrupted with the most mundane of acts and that was going to be his downfall.

And all because of Eve, the mother of all sins.

Blowing out a breath through his lips, Punk pressed the palm of his hands against his temples and blinked one time, his eyes refusing to move away from his face reflected through the mirror.

Eve, Eve, Eve… just what did she do to him? Somehow, someway she bewitched him and he just went weak for her. He got caught up in kissing her, in touching her and watching her respond to him and that has been his mistake. Not that he was going to let a thing like that to happen again. No fucking way.

Clearing his throat and pushing his lip ring with the tip of his tongue, Punk looked away and without thinking it twice, he went to take a shower. He could detect the faint scent of sex and something else that he was going to label as pure Eve clinking to his skin and he couldn't start his day like that.

Now, washing the smell of her from his skin with water and soap was easy, but as he found out, the memory of what happened between them was a bit harder to wash out. As much as he tried to, he just couldn't erase the memory of the night before out of his mind.

It was just that… damn, what happened between them has been simply amazing. Yes, he wasn't going to deny it, after all he was just a man and what man wouldn't enjoy the wonders of a woman like Eve?

Yeah, everyone knew that she was a prima donna little bitch, but as he found out, in bed she was plain and simply something else. Her body was more than perfect, her kisses were addicting and the memory of how it felt to be inside of her was enough to make him get a bit hard.

"Too bad that you are like the hundredth man that got to experience the amazing Eve at her best so get off that cloud." He spat angrily to himself, finishing his shower and climbing out to get dressed and ready to start his day.

Now, that day he was scheduled to make a series of appearances with Eve. A few interviews, an autograph signing and more crap like that. He wasn't really anticipating the day to proceed but he couldn't prevent the inevitable. He had to face Eve, face the consequences of his big mistake and move on. That was what he was thinking when he decided that in order for the day to keep on he had to wake her up.

After all, he has spent a few days sharing a bathroom with her and he was well aware that she could spend an eternity getting ready so if he waited for her to wake up on her own, they would definitely be late and that wouldn't do.

As it was he was feeling crabby and irritable and arriving late to start the day was going to put him in a worse kind of mood…

Unless he went ahead without her. That would definitely let her know that whatever she had planned for him was not going to work…

Groaning, Punk shook his head and walked into the bedroom. Eve was still there, she hadn't moved from the spot where he left her in bed and he took a moment to observe her. She was on her side and hugging a pillow to her chest; her breathing was even, one of her long legs was outstretched and the other one bent slightly so that her ass was upturned towards him.

That right there almost tempted him to lift the blanket off her body to take a better look; after all he hadn't done much looking the previous night and for some reason his eyes had a craving for her. During their night all he did was touch and feel and one of the things that felt fucking good was grabbing that ass with both hands to press her hard against him…

"Eve. Hey-" He said harshly, blinking his eyes and clenching his fist not to reach forward and brush her hair out of her face.

At his words, the WWE Diva tensed, Punk could see it happen and a second after, she opened her eyes wide open to stare at the wall opposite to him. For a second she looked lost and disoriented and Punk had to bite his tongue not to tell her to get the fuck up before he could leave without her.

Not that he had to bite too hard, something in the image of her laying there all vulnerable made him feel a bit of sympathy towards her and keeping his tongue from unleashing against her didn't seem to be a problem

Now, that he would feel like that for her wouldn't have happened two nights ago and that made him think, what was she doing to him and most importantly, why was he letting it happen?

He knew of her ways, she was very well known for the way she used men for her benefit and that was probably what she was doing to him. She wanted to use him and that she allowed him to fuck her in that same bed was just one of her tactics to get wherever she wanted to get with him.

"Wake up, we are going to be late and I hate arriving fucking late."

With that said, he turned around and left the bedroom to sit at the couch, waiting. By clock count, he waited forty-two minutes while Eve silently went to take a shower, dressed, did her hair and make-up before emerging from the bathroom looking more than perfect.

She did all that in time record compared to all the days before and with a scowl on his face, Punk got to his feet and walked to the door once he assumed she was ready to go.

The walk to the lobby was made in silence, thing that settled Punk perfectly because the last thing he wanted was talk with her. He was too crabby with himself to handle a conversation with the woman so silence felt heavenly.

But then they were picked up to make the first interview and during the car ride, she cleared her throat and without looking at him, she broke the silence.

"I want to make one thing clear with you, Punk. What happened last night is not going to happen again."

Tilting his head towards her, Punk arched an eyebrow and watched her with all the intensity of his olive green orbs. He focused on her face, taking notice on the way her eyes were intently staring out the window, of how her lips were pursed and if he wasn't mistaken, in the way she just swallowed on dry.

"I can't agree more."

At his words she looked at him without blinking and he reciprocated the stare, green on green delving into each other. Was she expecting him to beg her for a repeat? If so, she was up for a lot of deception.

"It was just a thing of the moment." She said a bit coldly and he shrugged.

"We had an itch, we scratched it and that was it. Nothing more, nothing less."

Eve blinked, her face a stoic mask that wouldn't reveal what she was truly thinking. "Just don't tell anybody. I don't need this on my back as well."

Tilting his head to the side, Punk snorted. "You mean you don't need people to know you added another name to the list? Don't worry sweetheart, I have no intention to be known as yet another guy you fucked."

Her jaw clenched at what he just said, Punk saw her do it, but instead of feeling bad about it he just smiled, somehow feeling satisfied.

"Funny how you love throwing jabs at me; I mean if this would have come from a guy who wasn't known for dating one Diva after another maybe I would really feel offended."

"Touché. But at least I officially date them; beside none of them were married while we were together so that gives me the right to judge. You see, I was never the other man while everyone knows that you sneaked into Cena's bed while he was married."

"You are such an asshole. I don't know what I was thinking last night." Eve said through clenched teeth and then she went back to staring out the window.

Punk just watched her, totally convinced that nothing was ever going to happen with that woman again… little did he know that destiny had other plans for them and that before their media tour was over, he was going to change his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, thanks so much for the reviews, they really make my day and I appreciate them to no end! Anyway, this chapter came out longer that what I expected so I basically cut it in two. Hope you like it and I'll try to update soon.

XxXxXxXxX

After spending the last three hours of her life locked in the confinements of the hotel bedroom where she was currently staying at, Eve Torres was starting to feel more than a little bit claustrophobic.

True, the self-imposed solitary imprisonment has been her choice, but that didn't take away from the fact that she was starting to feel as if the walls were closing in on her.

Not that she would rather be _out,_ no way. She has been out there and that has been even worse. Being inside the bedroom made her feel way too antsy, but from experience she knew that being out was apt to make her feel like choking with the thick tension she would inevitably breathe into her lungs.

So yeah, the whole thing was just awful and if anyone would come to her and ask what was going on, she would simple say that she hadn't known that coexisting with a person you were trying your best to ignore could end up being such a hard task to accomplish.

Now, she knew since the beginning of it all that sharing a hotel room with Punk after what happened between them wasn't going to be the most joyful experience, but she honestly had no idea that the whole thing could end up being so damn stressful.

It was just… that he was always around; not only were they force to make appearance after appearance together, but as if that wasn't enough when the day ended and time to rest came, they would go to their hotel room together as well.

That little inconvenience only made things worse as his constant presence was her biggest reminder of the way she messed up and as a result, looking at him made her feel angry with herself and hearing his voice never failed to make her blood boil in ways that couldn't be considered as healthy.

That was why she decided to stay inside the bedroom; that night she was feeling particularly fed up with the whole 'Punk' thing so she decided to spend the rest of the day like she has been doing since the night they slept together, by ignoring and evading him at all costs.

The only problem was that it wasn't working.

Pouting her lips and sending off a petulant stare at no one in particular, the current WWE Diva's champion drew in a breath and then she closed her eyes.

Maybe she was in the borderline of being ridiculous… after all there she was, out of thing to try as a way to occupy her mind off of him while he was just out there; sitting comfortably on the couch, watching TV and stuffing his face as if he was the king of the world while she was locked in dwelling in her shame and regrets.

It was more than ridiculous now that she came to think about it so she just couldn't keep like that. No way… that was simply not in her nature.

Sure, she made a bad decision but what of it? Everyone knew of her thing with Cena so it was clearly not the first time she made a bad choice when it came to men. Yes, she should have known better because Punk was a complete jerk, but that was what life was all about, making mistakes and learning from them.

You could fall time and time again, but the trick was on getting up to your feet and keep going.

"Besides it was just sex… mindless and with no feelings attached." She said as an afterthought.

True, a moralist could argue about how awful that statement came out, but because she considered herself very far from being promiscuous, it didn't matter what people would think about her as long as she was clear with who she was.

She was just a woman, a woman who had needs like any other and that night he caught her feeling extremely vulnerable and lonely…

As she told him in the awkward short talk they had the morning after; what happened between them was a thing of the moment not meant to be repeated and since he agreed, she shouldn't be making a big deal out of it.

Opening her emerald green eyes, the young Diva swirled on her heels and went straight towards the bed. Once there she sat down and put on a pair of shoes.

Maybe what she needed was to go out, clear her mind and breathe some fresh air. That right there sounded better than ordering room service and eating inside the bedroom all alone so yeah…

Nodding, she jumped to her feet and forcing out a smile, she blew out a breath.

"I can't let him ruin things for me as John did…" No, she'll be damned if she gave him the power to do just that so she better get herself together and soon.

With that in mind, Eve walked to the door and opened it.

Now, just as she has imagined, Punk was sitting on the couch; the only difference was that instead of watching TV he was reading what seemed to be a comic. There were also a few empty plates sitting on the coffee table so she was going to assume he had his dinner while sitting there.

Slowly closing the door of the bedroom behind her, Eve tilted her head and squinted her eyes. Punk was apparently very engrossed in his comic so he made no attempt to deviate his attention towards her and she took the opportunity to observe him for a few seconds.

Now, for the last couple of days she has been stealing glances out of him every now and then and the more she looked, the more she would corroborate that the guy was definitely not the type of man she would normally feel attracted to. That was a recurrent thought so she wondered once again what the hell got into her that night.

Could it be that she got momentarily sucked into the dark/mysterious aura that emanated out of him in huge waves? Did he hypnotized her with that pair of eyes the color of moss that seemed to dig deep whenever he looked at her, or could it be simply that she went for the complete opposite of John, the man that left her in a hole so she could climb out of it on her own?

The answer to that still eluded her, but as her eyes got stuck on him, her memory betrayed her and she started to remember what it felt like to get intimate with the so called Voice of the Voiceless.

Now, she could lie out of her teeth as and label their sexual encounter as a big mistake as long as she needed to do it, but she had to admit to herself that even though she disliked the man like crazy, she did enjoy their night together.

It was just that… for being such a bitter man, Punk really knew what to do in bed and she has ended up being pleasantly surprised. The manner in which his expert fingers traveled all over her skin, the way his kisses stole every breath out of her to drink them as his own, the scent of him, the distinct feeling of being filled completely with his hardness, how his stubble would scratch against the tender skin of her breast… the whole thing has been really amazing and that was something she couldn't deny without lying.

Not that she wanted a repeat, no… her mind wouldn't allow her to do such a thing again.

Shaking her head way from those thoughts and looking away, Eve cleared her throat and took a few steps away from the door. No, she couldn't let those memories invade her mind… not now, not ever.

"I'm going out." She said, not really knowing why she was letting him know.

At her words, Punk made no attempt to look at her but he did open his mouth to speak. "Rad, don't let the door hit your ass on your way out."

Rolling her eyes and doing her best on paying no mind to his always bad attitude, Eve flipped at her hair and went to grab her purse. "Once a jerk, always a jerk."

Snorting, the tattooed wrestler arched an eyebrow and looked at her, for some reason, the intensity of his olive green making her feel like holding her breath and halting on her tracks.

"That's what they say… oh, wait, did you tell me that because you wanted me to go with you?" He said, his tone mocking.

"Of course not!" She hurried to say, as the last thing she wanted or needed was his company or his snarky comments.

"Well sorry but I can't; I rather spend my night reading about villains and superheroes than with you. But here, I still owe for our little time together so dinner's on me tonight, just don't spend more than thirty bucks."

With that said, he took a card out of his hoodie, threw it to the floor and then he went back to reading.

Now, as for the card, it was a Master Card, Eve took notice once she saw it land at her feet and even thought it bothered her to no end that he was giving her his credit card as a payment for what happened between them as if she was some slut he picked up on the street, she still bent down and grabbed it with a forced fake smile on her face. After that she walked out of the room without uttering a word.

It was alright, he wanted to play nasty? She could play nasty too and she could make him feel as mad as he always ended up making her feel. He didn't know with whom he was messing… but he was going to find out soon enough… as for that night, she wasn't going to let him ruin things for her… no way, no way in hell.

XxXxXxX

As soon as he heard the door of the suite being closed, Punk tilted his head to the right and stared at the wooden barrier for several seconds. He knew he shouldn't be doing that, because what if she suddenly walked back in to catch him looking after her?

Would she believe if he denied that he was indeed staring after her? Would she buy it if he refused to acknowledge that the unique scent of her perfume caught his attention and that he just had to look? Or would she laugh if he even admitted that looking after her has been a loss to an inner battle he has been fighting for the last few days?

"Don't be so fucking pathetic." He grumbled to himself, tearing his eyes away from the door and focusing his attention back to his comic so he could keep reading.

Not that he could continue, the words written on the pages started to blur and blend together and he found himself thinking about Eve… again.

A few days ago, when he woke up after their brief night together, he has been a hundred percent convinced that whatever it was that they started the previous night had to end right away. Yeah, it was clear in his mind that he has wanted her and that he started things with her; but once the need to have her was satiated, he had expected to leave the episode behind and never look back to it.

But how could he forget about it when she was always so close by? How to fully ignore her when they were sharing the same living space, when they were always scheduled to go to the same places and when going into the bathroom would make them bump into each other all the time?

Oh, and what about the always present in his mind fact of how he failed to follow his believes when he took her to bed? How could he ever forget that?

He didn't know why he let himself be dragged into such a wild moment, but the more he thought about it the madder he would get for allowing the damn woman to cloud his mind in such a way that he violated one of his codes of life and thus one of the reasons of why he was feeling more crabby than usual.

He wasn't even going to justify himself, after their encounter he was being more of a jerk than usual, especially with her, but that was the way he dealt with things that bothered him.

"If she doesn't like it, then that's her problem." He said, trying to shut the voice deep inside of him that was telling him that he was being a harsh with her.

And really, she wasn't completely at fault about the fact that he just went weak for her; that has been his own fault for thinking with his dick and not with his mind so he shouldn't put all the blame on her. It was something that happened and that was it, he made a bad choice and now he needed to live with it.

Pushing the inside of his cheek with his tongue, the Chicago Native shook his head off of any invading thought and he concentrated once again on his comic.

For the next hour or so, Punk remained there, sitting and reading in peace, at least until his cell phone started to ring, indicating him that he had a message.

Listening to it and deciding that he had enough reading, Punk put the comic down and grabbed his phone to read the message, and as soon as he was done with it he was jumping to his feet in disbelief.

"What the fucking fuck?" He blurted out reading for the second time the message he just got.

It was from his bank, informing him that 'his' transaction at a Christian Louboutin boutique store was complete and that he was being charged with a grand total of two thousand and three hundred dollars.

"That fucking little bitch." He mumbled, looking at the floor and trying to spot his credit card. Yeah, he was well aware that he basically gave the card to her, but he did it to annoy her and clearly not thinking that she was going to take it and use it.

He didn't even know why he thought that she wouldn't take it; after all wasn't Eve known as using men and what better way to use them than raiding their bank accounts?

"Oh no, no, no… you are very mistaken if you think you'll get away with this."

Opening the door, Punk walked out of their hotel suite and went straight to the lobby. He didn't think that Eve could be too far so he went ahead and asked at the Front Desk about who the hell was Christian Louboutin and where did he have a boutique.

His intention has been finding the store and thus Eve, but before the woman could provide him with an answer he received another message.

This one was from his bank as well and according to it, his credit card was being used at the hotel bar to make a purchase of two hundred and fifty dollars.

Snorting in disbelief but knowing where to go now, he turned around and without waiting for a response from the hotel personnel; he started looking for the bar.

It took him a while to get to the right one because the hotel had a few; but once he walked inside the last one, he found out that Eve was there.

He spotted her right away, sitting at the bar with a glass of wine right in her hand and a huge smile on her face.

The smile was because she saw him and as she arched an eyebrow and drank from the glass in her hand, she sent him a wink.

Snarling his lips, Punk walked towards her and once he was close enough, he clenched his hands into fists and tried to act as calm as he could. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" He asked in a hiss, his eyes angrily delving deep into hers.

In response, Eve lifted one of her legs so he could get a glimpse of the shoes he was going to assume she bought with his money.

"Do you like them?" She asked softly, the tone in which she addressed him one she has never used on him. It was almost as if she was flirting with him and he went ahead and grabbed her ankle, not to take a look at them, but just because he felt the urge of touching her.

"Not enough to spend two thousand fucking dollars for them. Are they made out of baby seals or something?" As he said that, he realized that his sarcasm was at pair with his annoyance and he did his best not to yank the shoes out of her feet and tear them apart into a dozen pieces just so she would never wear them.

But he didn't, he just let go of her feet and watched as she crossed her legs.

Meanwhile, Eve hummed and drank another sip of her wine. "They came with this purse, both are special edition. They are not sold in the States so I just had to get them." She said indifferently, finishing her wine and placing the empty glass over the counter.

Punk observed her movements closely, barely noticing that his anger was slowly dissipating and that it was little by little being replaced with something more primitive… something that was making his eyes get lost in the modest cleavage of her shirt while his nose picked up that scent that made him notice her back in their room.

She had the scent of sin all over her; the smell of big trouble impregnating her skin in the form of perfume and that was something he needed to keep in mind. Eve was nothing but trouble and he didn't need problems into his life.

"Yeah, well you better start kissing them goodbye because we are going to return them right now, come on."

Turning to him, Eve's eyes meet his own and transforming her face into a stoic mask, she started to speak. "I'm not worth thirty dollars, Punk, and if one day you were forced to pay a price for the night we had, you would be in debt all of your pathetic life."

"Oh really?" He said in amusement because he rarely took it personal when people would talk crap about him, and as his words were said, his head tilted to the side and his eyebrow shoot high on his forehead. "And yet I got for free what has cost others quite a few things. If I'm so pathetic, then what does that mean of you?"

For a few seconds, Eve said nothing to that. She just stared at him as if she was studying him long and deep.

"You don't know me; you know nothing about me so stop making assumptions about me and my life." She said, pointing at him with a finger and then pressing said digit to his chest.

Punk followed the movement with his eyes and then he chuckled, his eyes going back to her face. "Are you drunk?"

Snarling her lips and given away her annoyance by the way her eyes flickered, Eve shook her head.

"I'm not drunk; what I am is sick and tired of people putting a label on me because I made one stupid mistake. I am not a slut and I am not a home wrecker. Apparently, what I am is stupid. Stupid for believing in John lies and even more stupid for letting you into my bed even though I knew you were nothing but a jerk."

Punk nodded at her words and without tearing his eyes away from hers, he shrugged. "Technically, that bed isn't yours so that statement was just wrong. You couldn't let me get into your bed if the bed isn't even yours, so…"

"Ugh," Eve grumbled, turning away from him and taking a bottle of wine that has been strategically placed in front of her to fill up her glass. "I've never wanted to slap someone as bad as I want to slap you. Maybe I even want to punch you, very hard."

"Well, you are not the first one who wants to add a mark to my face and you are probably not going to be the last one." No, definitely not the last one; he had the gift of rubbing people the wrong way and so far he had no intention of changing the way he was.

As for Eve… she was definitely in all her right to want to hit him, after all he has been everything but pleasant to her and like she said, he jumped quickly in the lets judge Eve wagon and made her life a living hell because she slept with Cena.

Putting it that way, he was being irrational for treating her like that; after all he had no love for Cena and he held the believe close to his heart that a third person couldn't break a relationship if it wasn't because he or she was allowed to do it. Meaning: if Cena slept with Eve while he was married was because he wanted it, not because Eve forced him to do it.

Besides he was no one to judge; he had his good share of mistakes when it came to his love life so he shouldn't be throwing stones.

Blowing out a breath and running a hand through his short hair, Punk took a sit in the stool next to Eve and then he stole a glance at her. She was just sitting there, drinking what he counted as her second glass of wine while sulking.

"Did you buy that thing with my money too?"

"Yup," She said without looking at him. "Does it bother you?"

He snorted. "Fuck yes, I mean two hundred and fifty dollars on alcohol? Tsk, you were really trying to irk me, weren't you? Of course, what _I_ paid for the shoes and purse bothered me more but I deserved that… probably."

At his words, Eve frowned in confusion and turning to her side she looked at him straight in the eye.

"Yeah, that's the closest thing to an apology you'll ever get from me so you'll better take it and never mention it again."

And he didn't even know why he was throwing it out there, especially after the woman just spent such a ridiculous amount of his money in frivolities.

Eve said nothing to that, she just drank the rest of her wine and when that glass was finished too, she breathed out.

Punk didn't say anything either and really, why should he? For all he cared he should be walking back to his room with his credit card safely in his pocket while forgetting all about Eve…

But at the same time, he was feeling as if he was glued to the spot and even weirder, he was biting hard on his tongue as a way of not saying what he really wanted to say.

But when has that ever worked for him? He was cursed with a quick tongue and thus he was the kind of person who would always speak what was on their mind without even thinking about it.

"Really, why did you have sex with me? I mean it's obvious that you can't stomach me so what happened?"

As a response she shrugged. "Honestly? I don't know. It happened and that's it."

"It just happened…" He said, savoring the words. "Is that what happened with John and all the others?"

Rolling her eyes, Eve cleared her throat. "Not that this is any of your business, but there are no others like people love to say. There was only John and with him things didn't just happened. He lied to me for months, I was stupid enough to believe him and when I finally give him what he wants he goes to his buddies first thing in the morning, rating me and laughing about how the long wait was so much worth it. Was that how you found out, did he tell you too?"

"I'm not one of his buddies." Punk replied, plain and simple.

"Well that was how it happened, and yet I'm the slut who sneaked into his marriage. It was my fault, should have known better as I should have known better with you."

Not liking to be put in the same category with a man of the likes John Cena, Punk clicked his tongue to the inside of his cheek and then he got to his feet and looked around. "For what it's worth it, I'm not John Cena. I don't kiss and tell so at least there won't be any rumors about what happened going around."

"Good." She said, filling her glass once again.

Punk saw her, and when she was about to drink it, he took the glass and put it away. "Enough of that, you are drunk enough as it is and I hate dealing with drunk people."

Snorting, Eve flipped at her hair and her lips curved into the shadow of a smile. "First of all, I'm not drunk; you don't know this, but you can't get drunk with a few glasses of wine. And second, you hate dealing with me whether I'm sober or drunk so who cares?"

"I care." He said just to say something and when she snorted again and ran a hand through her hair, he decided that if she was not drunk, then she was at least tipsy.

A sober Eve would never tell him what she told him about her short affair with John, thing that made him believe that she told him the truth; and most importantly, a sober Eve wouldn't be feeling such at ease with him.

Sure, she wasn't touching him or even making eye contact with him, but her body language seemed very relaxed and very unlike the tense way she has been acting when around him as of late.

"I'm going to take you back to the room, come on."

Once he said that, he wrapped a hand to her forearm and made her get up to her feet. She didn't protest the touch, she just grabbed her things and went with him.

The walk was made in silence and the contact was broke, at least until they walked back into their suite and Eve grabbed him arm as she was taking off her new shoes.

It was for balance, he knew it; in her state it would be difficult to take them off without falling on her ass, that was how ridiculously high the heels were and how drunk she really was; but still… the slight touch of her hand on him sent a tingling sensation right to his groin and he had to clear his throat to distract himself as she stripped her feet out of her shoes.

"Why are you all of a sudden being so… nice?" She asked, standing right in front of him and looking at his face. "I can't do what I wanted to do if you are so nice."

"This is not me being nice, trust me, I'm just being tolerant. Don't get used to it though."

Blinking slowly, Eve rose on her tiptoes and kissed his lips; her hands moving to his chest and her tongue darting out to touch his lip ring.

For a moment, what she did caught Punk by surprise, but he reacted soon enough, his tongue going out to touch it to hers. That was when it happened, he was invaded with the distinct taste of wine and he just had to pull away.

"Didn't I tell you how much I dislike dealing with drunk people? Because that definitely includes kissing them." He said, moving his face away from hers and closing his eyes for a brief moment as her hands moved down his stomach.

"I'm not drunk." She whispered, kissing underneath his jaw.

"Of course you are not, I mean why would I think that?" He said, swallowing on dry as her tongue traced a path down to his throat so she could lightly suck on his skin. Now, that has always been a weak spot for him and the combination of her tongue and teeth worrying his flesh were evidently making an effect on him. "Eve, don't do that, I mean it."

As a response she hummed, her hands moving to his hips and settling there. "I don't care; you don't have to kiss me if you don't want to."

Lowering his eyes to her, Punk lifted her against him and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, her back arching to him and her lips getting dangerously close to his.

He wasn't sure how they got here and why wasn't he stopping it, all he knew was that he liked the way his hands were a perfect fit to cradle her ass and how nice it felt to pull her hard against him.

It was only then that he realized how easy it would be to have her underneath him naked and moaning and maybe that was what he wanted.

To taste her skin, to feel her nipples hardening beneath his touch, to see the way her face would flush and her eyes would darken as he buried himself deep inside of her.

Who knew, maybe he would be fortunate enough to hear her begin him to cum inside of her once again.

Thinking about all that made him get as hard as he would get and he grunted in frustration. "That's the thing." He said, carrying her into the bedroom and then letting her down on the king size mattress. "I want to kiss you as much as I want to fuck you right here, right now… but I won't." He just couldn't because yes, he could be a jerk like she said, but it would be against everything he believe in to have casual sex with a drunk woman.

If she would be sober, then maybe… after all if he did it once why not do it twice; but never while she was drunk.

That would be too much.

Mumbling something underneath her breath and slapping a hand to her face, Eve turned to her side and covered her head with a pillow.

Down there she looked vulnerable and for reasons he couldn't quite get, he kind of felt like laying down with her, throw the pillow to the floor and kiss her senseless even though the circumstances.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked, her voice carrying the low undertones of the defeated.

"I could ask you the same question."

Eve didn't reply and wondering about what she was really doing to him, Punk remained there for a while. Maybe it was a minute, maybe five, all he knew was that after what felt like an eternity, he reached for the pillow and took it away to find out that she was sleeping.

"Right," He said bitterly and turning around, he left the room.

Yes, it was going to be a long night but who cared, tomorrow was going to be the last day of the media tour so soon enough he would go back to his normal life, a life where Eve Marie Torres wouldn't take over his mind as she was doing now…

Or at least that was what he hoped.


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't until the distinctive sound of the main door being closed against its hinges got to resound all through the room that Eve Torres decided to finally open her emerald green eyes to a new day.

She did it slowly, her heavy lidded orbs adjusting to the bright light of the morning and of course, looking around to corroborate that she was really alone.

But even though she couldn't see or hear a soul moving around, the young Diva didn't dare to move a muscle until she would be entirely sure that Punk was already outside the premises of the hotel room the two of them were sharing.

Yeah, silly as it sounded she wanted to be certain because what would happen if he was still inside when she decided to drag herself out of the bedroom? To her that wouldn't do because the last thing she needed in that moment was an early encounter with the man that was making her feel like a stranger in her own skin.

That was the reason why she remained frozen in bed for the good part of the next five to ten minutes, to make sure that he was really gone.

Staying in bed for those extra minutes didn't seem to be too much of a problem, after all she has been awake for a long while by then but because she has known him to still be there, she just refused to move or even open her eyes.

But now a sepulchral silence was ruling her surroundings and that meant that maybe, just maybe he was really gone. She couldn't hear him walking around and through the open door that separated the bedroom to the rest of the suite, she couldn't see him either.

Pursing her lips, Eve sat on top of the bed and ran a hand through her brown hair while thinking about Punk. Sure, it was ridiculous that she was sitting there thinking about him, but it was just that she just didn't get what was happening to her when it came to that man.

True, most of the time she couldn't stand him, of that there was no doubt; he with his snarky comments and tedious attitude made for lousy company and more often than not she wanted nothing more than to slap his infamous smug smirk out of his face. But there were other times… times like last night when she felt inexplicable drawn to him and that was something she couldn't deny.

Whatever it was, the Punk situation was something that she didn't want to feel. Not with Punk and not with anyone so the best she could do was pretend that nothing ever happened; after all, they already had an unspoken agreement of not discussing the time she succumbed to her weakness and ended up sleeping with him, so why should she worry about last night when nothing really happened.

But at the same time, she just knew that Punk wasn't going to let her forget about last night. No, she already sensed that there was going to be mockery in his eyes whenever he looked at her and his choice of words for her were going to get even worse and to be completely honest, she couldn't stand the thought.

And all that because of what? She wasn't even sure. All she knew was that she basically threw herself at him and he refused her.

Closing her eyes at the memory, Eve's cheeks flushed a deep rosy red and she shook her head in dismay.

Yeah… Punk was definitely going to have a feast at her expenses. He was now going to remind her day in and day out of the way she almost begged him for sex. And the worst part, she hadn't even been drunk!

Sure, she had a few glasses of wine but that didn't mean that she was drunk. No, even though a bit tipsy, she has been in all control of her acts and still she offered herself at him with no shame whatsoever…

But who was to say that he needed to know that she hadn't been drunk. She could blame it all on the alcohol and he would buy it. Yeah that would probably mean that he would add the drunk adjective to his not so nice repertory for her, but in her book it was better if he thought she has been a drunk craving for a mindless sex encounter than a sober pathetic woman wanting a man that was nothing but an ass to her.

But why care anyway? Her hell was going to end soon because it was the last day of the tour. Meaning, before night would creep back on her, she was going to be on her way back to the States and then she wasn't going to see Punk on regular basis.

For all she knew, she was going to be future endeavored as soon as she set foot on American soil so who really cared about Punk?

Getting up to her feet, Eve kicked off her pants and marched straight toward the bathroom. Once there she brushed her teeth, cleansed her face and then she stripped off the rest of her clothes.

Last night she passed out without taking a shower and she felt like she was in dire need of one; washing up would make her feel better, that was what she needed and she sure took her time doing it.

Now, once she was done, she pulled the shower curtain open and grabbing a towel to wrap around her body she walked out.

Of course, first she took a peek outside to make sure she was still alone because she didn't want to repeat the same mistake over and over again, and it was only when she corroborated that there was no one that she went on and made it into her bedroom.

That's where she saw him, in her bed; laying over her mattress with his arms comfortably under his head and his eyes closed.

As soon as she saw him she halted on her tracks, feeling a bit startled at the sight of him. When did he walk backed in? Why didn't she hear him? Why was he on her bed?

Before she could answer all those questions, the current WWE Champion blinked his olive green eyes open and stared directly into her eyes.

Had he always looked at her like that? Had his eyes always dug so deep into her own? She wasn't sure, all she knew was that she had to break to stare and soon.

Clutching the towel harder, Eve snarled her lips and shook her head. She didn't want him to know how his presence affected her so she put on a front.

"Do you mind?" She said curtly, making a motion with her hand for him to get out. "I want to change."

Punk didn't even bat an eyelash at her words; he just curved his lips slyly and replied. "Go ahead, you have nothing under that towel that I haven't' seen before… or touched for that matter."

Her jaw clenched at that comment and she lifted her head defiantly. "Very clever to say, should I feel impressed?"

Punk got to his feet and walked to her, making Eve feel very self-conscious. There she was, with her defenses down, clad in nothing but a towel and with him so near to her.

It was as if she was living a deva-vu moment and that notion right there made her swallow hard. Yes, she remember what happened last time she was in a situation like this one and she didn't like it one bit. After all she still hadn't put her thoughts in order and she was afraid that if pushed in the wrong direction, she could end up in the same predicament as before.

"I didn't come to you to be clever, I came to talk about last night."

Rolling her eyes, Eve turned her back to him and walked out, her intention: seeking refuge in the bathroom. "I don't want to talk about it so save your breath."

But Punk was quick, he moved with the swiftness of a wild cat and in a matter of nothing he was once again in front of her.

"Oh but we are going to talk about it and sort it out whether you want it or not, Eve."

"Punk-" She started to say in feign exasperation, her eyes closing while she folded her arms securely against her chest. "Just forget about last night, ok?"

That was what she was going to do to, forget and move on. It wouldn't be the first time she would have to do something like that so it was no big deal.

"Forget it, you say?" He asked, his tone sounding more than a bit amused. "You spent a small fortune of my money in those ridiculous shoes and purse and you want me to forget it? No, you are going to return them and you are going to do it right now so go and get dressed."

Opening her eyes and finding that he was still too close for comfort, Eve realized that he wasn't talking about the way she kissed him and tried to convince him to sleep with her. What he was talking about was the little purchase she did with his credit card.

He probably didn't even pay mind to her behavior and there she was, drowning in a glass of water.

Shaking her head in a mix of embarrassment and disbelief, the Diva looked away and snorted. "I'm not going to return anything." No, there were things in life she would never do and walking into a Louboutin boutique to return merchandise was one of them. "Keep them if you want or burn them, but I won't go with you to return them."

And she wasn't going to pay him either so he better not even ask.

Putting her legs into motion, Eve swirled on her feet and turned around. But before she could take another step, Punk grabbed her arm and forced her to go back to him.

"Don't touch me." She hissed, placing her hands on his chest to push away from him.

Not that Punk allowed her to get away; no, what he did was wrap an arm to her waist to bring her even closer, so close that her chest was pressed hard against him.

Looking angrily up to his taller frame, Eve arched an eyebrow while trying to ignore the way her heart started to beat hard against her ribcage. "Punk… I'm not playing here so get your hands off of me."

Now, her voice didn't come out with the confidence she has intended, but how could she manage when looking into those eyes felt as if she was staring into an bottomless well that wanted to pull her in?

It was just… she didn't even get it, but if she was sure about something, it was that she couldn't trust herself when she had him so close. What if he decided that he wanted her after all? Deep in her mind she knew she wasn't going to put much resistance and she couldn't allow that to happen again.

"Come on, we've danced this dance before so stop pretending that you hate it. I mean we both know that just last night you wanted more than my hands on you, so…" As he said that, Eve noticed that his tone was extremely cocky and she hated him for it.

He knew what she was doing to her. He knew that even thought she could hardly stand him, she also wanted to feel what he made her feel that night not so long ago.

"That was last night; today all I want is for you to leave me alone." She said, her eyes locked to his amused ones and her body making no attempt to move.

"Bullshit. But I'm not going to judge; fuck, I'll even admit that my business with you is not entirely about the shoes and in return you'll confess that last night wasn't the alcohol talking. You want me, Eve; you can deny it all you want but the truth is written all over your face. Sure, you don't understand it because you can barely stomach me and would rather see my head were my feet are, but the fact remains that you still want me. Admit it."

Clenching her jaw and hoping that he wouldn't notice the slight tremor that just ran down her spine, Eve lifted a hand and brushed her hair confidently behind her ear. "I don't have to admit anything." And she wasn't going to. What for? So that he could use it against her later on? No way.

"Of course you don't have to." He said knowingly, his voice low and enticing. "You don't have to say a word and I don't really need to hear them because I know-"

His confident tone irking her to no end, but at the same time, his closeness, the memory of what his fingers could make her feel and the way he was looking at her was too much and she was sure that he was going to tear the truth out of her.

"And I know because the same happens to me."

With that said he let go of her and took a step back, then without moving his eyes away from hers, he tilted his head and pushed his lip ring with the tip of his tongue.

"Now go and get dress, we still have some unresolved issues with this Christian Lo-whatever to attend to."

After his words were said, Eve blinked her eyes a couple times and feeling the need to rush, she turned around and walked straight towards the bedroom.

She did it without closing the door, knowing that Punk could walk in at any given moment and why deny it, wanting him to follow her.

He didn't though, and when she looked over her shoulder she saw him taking a seat over the couch without even sparing her a glance.

What was wrong with her?

Yeah, what he said out there was true. She didn't like him in essence, but she wanted him. His constant name-calling and the assumptions about her life bothered her, but her flesh still craved for him…

Sitting over the bed and cradling her face against her the palm of her hands, Eve snorted bitterly.

Maybe everyone was right. She was bad apples, she has been damaged for so long that now she was willing to feel content with an empty act of false love-making. And with Punk?

The man was nothing but an jerk… a jerk that knew how to kiss but a jerk nonetheless.

"Punk." She called out loud, part of her hoping that he wouldn't hear and another part waiting impatiently for his response.

She wasn't sure which of the two was worse but taking in a deep breath, she dropped her hands to her lap and fixed her gaze at the door.

The response never came, but soon the image of the so called Voice of the Voiceless appeared in front of the door and she stared at him while feeling unsure. She couldn't read his thoughts or his intentions, but something in his eyes was telling her that he knew why she called him and he was just waiting on her word.

He said it himself, he wanted her so it shouldn't surprise her that he wanted her right then.

"It will be just this time." Wasn't that what she said the first time they slept together? "And no one needs to know about any of this."

Punk didn't say anything for a while; he just looked at her through sparkling eyes as his lips curved slightly. "I don't talk in riddles so tell me, are you asking me to have sex with you?"

No, she should say, and then she should tell him to go to hell. He was probably messing with her just for the hell of it and imagine how humiliating it would be to be brushed off a second time for CM Punk.

By all rights it should be the other way around, he should be the one asking for it and not her.

But instead of following what her brain was telling her to do, she took in a deep breath and blinked her eyes slowly. "Yes, that's what I'm asking."

He walked to the bed, his eyes never leaving hers. "And I'm supposed to say yes just like that? At least last night you were trying to convince me in a much nicer manner."

'And you still said no,' Eve wanted to say; but no words came out of her lips and instead she lifted her face and stared at him.

The amusement in his eyes was mingled with something rawer now; was it lust? She didn't know, but the glint in those olive greens had her hypnotized.

"Stand up." He said and she did as she was told without thinking it twice. She got to her feet without blinking her eyes and when he leaned forward to kiss her, she met him half way.

Now, his lips were just as she remembered and the first thought that ran though her mind was that she particularly liked the way his cool metallic ring contrasted with the warmest of his kiss.

It was an interesting feeling, one that she got to experience with him for the first time because well, she has never kissed a guy with a lip ring before Punk; and not only that, the feeling only intensified when he parted her lips with his also pierced tongue to deepen the kiss.

Not that he lingered much kissing her, because before she could really get into the moment, he pulled his face away and clicked his tongue to the inside of his cheek.

"Go ahead, convince me." He said darkly, placing a hand on her shoulder and adding a slight pressure.

That was all he needed to do for her to know what he was actually requesting from her and once again, her brain started screaming at her that she needed to stop being so weak for him.

What he wanted was too much… she wouldn't… she shouldn't.

But yet again, she didn't pay any mind to her brain and gave into the pressure, sitting on the edge of the bed as her hands reached for the waistband of his basketball shorts to pull them down.

No word was exchange as this happened, but when the shorts were down and Eve's hand reached forward to touch Punk through the fabric of his boxers, he sucked in a breath.

Little as it was, that encouraged the woman to do more and she went ahead and grabbed him firmly in her hand. By then he was only semi-hard so she pressed her lips against the bulge hiding under his underwear, kissing and then running her tongue against him as she began to move her grip up and then down his entire length until he started to grow harder and thicker.

"That's good." He whispered almost dryly and Eve refused to look up into his eyes.

Instead she focused in the work at hand, sliding his boxers out of her way so that she could have a much personal encounter with CM Punk in his very essence.

Wanting to hear him suck in a breath once again, Eve darted her tongue out and touched the base of his erection, slowly licking a path to the crown of his sex and then wrapping her lips around him so she could suction lightly.

"Ah fuck."

Her little action did more than make him suck in a breath, he gasped and blurted out an obscenity and despite the situation, Eve smiled.

Did she have him convinced already? Probably, the way his hands came down to tangle in her hair and the fact that he was hard as a stone was a good indicator, but that didn't mean she wanted to stop.

No, small as they were, his responses only made her want to do more.

Closing her eyes and leaning even closer, the polemical Diva took everything that she could into her mouth and the rest she started to stroke. That definitely tear a better response out of Punk, it made him growl low in his throat as he bucked his hips forward.

"I've wanted you to do this since last night; fuck, last night I wanted to come back into this room and fuck you until you had no choice than to cry my name out loud."

Taking him out of his mouth so that she could run her tongue over the protruding vein in his erection, Eve hummed. "But you didn't."

That made him snort. "You were drunk." Before she could reply to that false statement, Punk grabbed her by the shoulders and made her stand up. "But now you are not."

Pressing his lips to hers, Punk kissed her once again. He kissed her as he lay her down on the bed and then he kissed her throat; he also kissed her shoulders, her chest and down her navel, he kissed her stomach and her thighs and when his mouth was close enough, he kissed her sex.

Gasping at the feeling of that last kiss, Eve closed her eyes and pressed the tip of her fingers to her lips. She didn't want to overreact, but when his tongue darted out and parted her lower lips so that he could taste the essence of her womanhood, she couldn't help but to moan brokenly.

"That's it, let me hear you, let me know that you really want it." After saying that, he rested on his stomach and accommodated his torso between her thighs, using his fingers to spread her nicely.

Feeling way to exposed but too aroused to care, Eve blinked her eyes open and looked at him. He was entranced looking between her legs so he didn't even notice, occasion that she used to wonder once again about what was she doing.

This was CM Punk looking at her so intimately, the same CM Punk she couldn't stand!

But before some reasoning could invade her mind, Eve felt one of his fingers feeling her around and she almost jumped at the contact.

"Relax," He said and then he leaned forward to run his tongue against her.

What he started doing after that was simply amazing and it had all her senses on alert; the way his tongue lapped at her entrance, the feeling of his barbell running smoothly and expertly around her clit… it was… she couldn't even put coherent words into it.

By the time he pulled away she was on the edge of losing it, and when he pulled away and dragged her up against him, she went with him without wasting a though on it.

He kissed her again then, making her taste herself from his tongue. His hands started to roam freely, her own hands started to explore and with the rest of his clothes discarded and her towel tossed somewhere in the floor, the morning saw the two of them tangled together and kissing endlessly.

He entered her when she was straddling his lap, she wasn't even sure how she got there but when the hard and hot feeling of his member sliding into invaded her, she dug her fingernails into his shoulders and took him all the way in.

"God," She whispered, pulling away from his kiss and then gasping for some air. Punk took that opportunity to capture her breast with his mouth, sucking at her nipple and then biting into it with just a little bit of pressure.

"Shit, Eve, do you even see what you do to me?" He asked, grabbing her ass to pull her away and then bringing her hard against him once again.

The motion made Eve groan out loud, and when he repeated it again and again she just had to bite hard on her lips and throw her head back. Now, she has never been a fan of rough sex, but that moment with Punk was something out of the ordinary.

The way he was possessively holding onto her, the way his fingers were digging into her flesh, the way his mouth would seek for her breast to suck on her nipples.

"I see it." She panted, her fingers hiding in his hair and her teeth nibbling his ear. "You do the same to me-"

"I know." He said quickly, swirling her around until she was pinned underneath him.

He did that maneuver without slipping out of her, and once she was on her back over the mattress, he grabbed her right leg and placed it over his shoulder.

Looking into his eyes, Eve opened her mouth to moan as he did that. This new angle was making him reach as deep as he could and with every thrust, her pleasure continued to increase.

The whole thing was overwhelming and with Punk's next thrust, the pressure building inside her belly exploded and it escaped through her groin.

Punk seemed to sense her release because without stopping his movements, he immediately covered her mouth with his, his tongue rolling against hers as he swallowed down her moans.

Groaning, holding her hips in place and throbbing warmly inside of her, Punk followed her soon after and while she still rode her release down, his moment came and it came hard.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He chanted against her mouth, the movements of hips pushing his erection hard into her core as he spilled everything he had into her.

By the time he pulled out, her breathing was back to normal and she was spent to the bone. Her limbs were even sore, but her aches were a good kind of ache and so she breathed out contently as she felt her tights getting soaked with his cum.

"You know, I think that we need to consider this as a truce."

Tilting her head to the side, Eve saw Punk laying on his back and staring at the ceiling almost dreamily. "A truce?" She asked, because quite honestly she didn't get it…

Sure, she understood the message, what she didn't understand was that Punk was the one proposing it.

"Well, basically a cease to hostility. That doesn't necessarily mean that we have to like each other, but you know… we don't need to argue and fight all the time."

"Is that a code for we should have sex more often?" Frowning, Eve sat over the bed and searched for a blanket to cover her nakedness. She didn't find one, so she just got to her feet with the intention of going to the bathroom.

"Not at all." He said and despite her gut telling her not to do it, she turned around and faced him. "Not that I would mind, but no… the reality of this all is that I don't do this casual sex thing and before you jump to conclusions no, I'm not asking you to make this into something formal. I'll just take this for a thing you do overseas, you know, what happens in China stays in China; but that doesn't mean that we have to go back to arguing and getting nasty now that we are going back to the States."

Watching him and taking notice that his eyes were wondering down her body, Eve cleared her throat. Was he acting like that because of what she told him about John, or was the intense moment they just spent talking for him?

Whatever that was, she didn't see anything bad about Punk not calling her names. "Does that mean you'll stop being a jerk to me?"

Looking back to her eyes, he snorted. "Is that a legit question? I will always be a jerk, you know that."

"Whatever." She said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Is that an invitation?" He asked, getting up to his feet.

"Of course not." She said, turning around and walking away.

He was following, she knew it; but hey, like he said, what happened in China stayed in China and last time she checked, they still had a few hours to spear before going back to reality…

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

First of all thank you so much for the amazing reviews, you guys are the best and reading what you think of this is inspiring. Also, how bad is it that Eve is gone? Ah, we could have had more interactions between her and Punk and we didn't. It's okay though… it's olay…

Anyway, this is basically a filler chapter to set next chapter; hope you enjoy ;)

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

CM Punk has never been good at holding back the most spontaneous part of his nature. You didn't have to know him well enough to be aware of this as it was no big secret than more often than not, the so called Voice of the Voiceless would act on his most wild impulses rather than stopping for a second to consider things.

It was just the way he lived his life; and even though living like that has proved to get him in trouble time and time again, he just didn't know how to act otherwise.

Acting on impulses was a part of him, that was the way it was and he couldn't imagine himself being any other way.

So yeah… basically speaking, Punk rarely considered things until it was too late and this time… well, this time wasn't the exception.

"You are a little tease, that's what you are…" He whispered darkly, dragging his lips away from hers and placing a kiss on the outline of her jaw. As he did that, the Second City Saint opened his eyes to slit and took a good look at the woman he had cornered between a wall and his own body.

Eve's own eyes were glued to his, her dark eyelashes framing the soft green of her orbs and digging deep, and as they stared at each other in that lonely corner of the arena, she bit on her lips and arched an eyebrow. "Me? I'm not teasing you, Punk, so get over yourself."

The tattooed wrestler snorted. Yeah right, if she hadn't been teasing him then what the fuck has she been doing?

"So you were not teasing me? Did I get it all wrong then?" He asked, his hands settling on her hips and bringing her a bit closer to him as his lips helped themselves to get another taste out of her skin.

He kissed down her jaw, his tongue tracing a warm path that lead him straight towards her throat, his teeth nibbling on that soft spot where her pulse was beating rapidly.

"No," She said, but her voice came out in a short puff of breath and she was even giving him room to work on her throat by throwing her head back. "Not everything I do revolves around you-" Her hand moved to the back of his head, her palm holding him in place. "Besides I didn't even notice you around… you were the one who came after me."

"Bullshit." He rasped out, dragging his lips to her collar bone. Of course she noticed him… and of course she has been teasing him.

Now yeah, ever since they came back from their China tour a couple of weeks ago, the two of them hadn't even exchanged a word and let alone any kind of physical contact. No, why would there be any of that when he has meant what he said about their little fling ending as soon as they came back to the States.

But even though he has kept true to his word, there has been a lot of furtive glances from both parts and neither one of them has been shy enough to look away when the other noticed.

He particularly remembered that during the last episode of Monday Night Raw, he has seen her walk into catering in that little purple and gold outfit she used to wrestle and he has been unable to look away. He didn't know what got into him, but it took a lot of his willpower to stay on his spot instead of walking to her, kiss her senseless and in front of everybody make her wrap those long legs around him as his hands roamed around.

He didn't do any of that, of course, that was one of the little occasions where his brain won a battle against his impulses and he just remained there, sitting and looking at her. Ah, but she noticed and almost as if sensing his eyes on her she turned around and stared right at him.

With his eyes he told her that he wanted her and with her eyes she told him that she wanted him too. But then someone called his name, the spell was broken and she was gone.

That night things worked a bit different. He has been stretching in a secluded corner when he saw her, parading through the corridor as if she owned the damn place. She has been alone, she always was… but what really caught Punk's attention that night were her shoes.

He wouldn't know how to explain it, but one look at her triggered something in him that clouded his mind and activated that primitive side of him that wanted nothing more that claiming her for his own. Yeah, that was how it happened and that's why he went after her.

Now, with his mind a bit more clearer, Punk would bet on anything that Eve predicted his reaction and that's why she wore those shoes and walked conveniently in that secluded corner where he was, because she wanted him to go after her.

As for the shoes? Well the little tease was wearing the shoes she bought in China with his hard earned money… the same shoes he has been determined to return and the same shoes she was wearing when they had sex for the last time.

He remembered it clearly, it was the last day of the tour and after sharing a quick shower where they fooled around instead of well, showering, they ended in bed once again.

That day and for some reason, he made her put on the shoes and that way, he took her slowly, so slow that she ended up begging him to end the slow torture by going faster and harder. He didn't comply to her request though; no, as enticing as hearing her moaning words of encouragement so he would change the pace, Punk he took his time and he took a lot of it, thrusting into her core with a calm that was maddening until he himself couldn't take it anymore.

Yes, he remembered it as if it was yesterday… the way he was holding her arms above her head as he dove into her ever so slowly over and over again, the way her legs wrapped tight around his waist and especially the wild look in her eyes when she reached the peak of her passion.

All that he remembered as he saw her walk around and what happened next he blamed on his impulses and his apparent raging libido; he went after her, he followed her steps while taking special notice on the way her hips swayed inside the tight dress she was wearing and now it was this.

"Now look at what you did for being such a little tease," Moving his hands to her ass, Punk pulled her harder against him so that his erection could press to her hip.

Curving her lips into the shadow of a smile, Eve pushed the inside of her lips with her tongue. "I can't be accountable for the fact that you can't control yourself when I do something as simple as walking from one place to the other. Learn to get your act together and things will get easier for you… maybe even softer."

Snorting once again and sucking on his upper teeth, the WWE Champion tilted his head to the side. "Is that so?"

Eve nodded, and when he slid a hand away from her ass to her hip, up her ribcage and to her breast, she just stared at him and let him touch her through the fabric of her dress. "And who told you that you could touch me?"

Her emerald green eyes were deep pools staring straight into his own olive greens and it came to him that he liked that she was always trying to fight him… sure, her words didn't match with her acts but he liked that she would at least try to put a fight on him.

"You did, right when you told me I could kiss you whenever the fuck I wanted to." With that said, his lips covered hers once again and in matter of nothing his tongue was swirling against hers.

She didn't put any kind of resistance, no… she never did and instead she kissed him back with the same intensity, and when both his hands cupped her ass again to lift her against him a bit more, she moaned into his mouth and arched against him.

As they kissed, a dim notion that he was going to mess up even more for doing that crossed his mind; what happened with his believes? Hadn't he compromised them enough because of her as it was? But as it often happened when it came to her, he blocked that notion and focused instead on her.

"I'm going to take you with me tonight after the show." He said, his voice soft but commanding.

With her lips swollen and her eyes sparkling, Eve swallowed down, her fingers playing with the zipper of his hoodie. "And who says I'll go with you? We are not in China anymore, remember?"

Of course he remembered, but he was in a point where he didn't care. He wasn't going to go back to his bus that night and jerk off with the memory of her dancing in his mind as he has done a couple of times now. No, he wanted the real thing and even though she was trying to play difficult, he knew she wanted the same thing.

"Oh you will come, it's either that or I'll rip your panties to pieces and fuck you right through that wall."

"You are too confident for or a guy who is wearing no pants." As she said that, she dragged the zipper of his hoodie all the way down and her eyes followed the motion for a second, but then she arched and eyebrow, stared back into his face and zipped him up to his chin.

Punk's lips curved into a grin, his eyes never leaving hers. She was telling the true, as he was wearing no pants. No, because he has been getting ready to wrestle he was only in his ring attire, one of his shirts and a black hoodie. "Eve, I think you should know by now that I'm never more confident than when I'm wearing no pants. Come with me tonight and I'll remind you."

Humming, the current Diva's champion pursed her lips and looked up to the ceiling as if she was considering his request. She was teasing him… he knew it, so as if to make his point clear, he slid a hand down between her legs and acting as quick as he could, he slipped a finger underneath her panties and gathered some of the wetness flowing out of her.

Eve gasped in surprise and as soon as he touched her in such an intimate place she pushed his hand away and looked around, probably making sure nobody saw him do that. There was no one around though… he knew.

"Are you crazy?" She whispered, her cheeks blushing and her eyes getting darker.

Smirking, Punk took a step back, his eyes refusing to leave her. "Hot and wet, just like I like you the most." With that said, he lifted the finger to his mouth and tasted her essence out of his digit. "Eleven o'clock sharp, I'll look for you out of catering."

Once he said that, he turned around and feeling glad that his hoodie was somewhat covering his not so subtle erection, he walked down the corridor and out of sight.

He didn't interact with her for the rest of the night but he didn't even mind, after all he knew he was going to see her later on and that was all that mattered.

With that knowledge, most of his night went by and it was only when he was getting ready for his match that her name resurfaced again, only that this time it came from a mouth he didn't quite like.

"She's quite an eyeful, isn't she?"

Arching an eyebrow and looking to the side, he saw none other than John Cena. He was standing to his left, his arms crossed to his chest and his eyes focused somewhere in the distance.

Now Punk wasn't sure if Cena was talking to him or if he was talking to himself, but he followed his gaze nonetheless and saw Eve. She was still in the little tight dress she has been earlier on and her hair was lose and falling down her back in soft waves; in other words, she was exactly as he has seen her down in the corridor, only that this time her back was to them and she was talking to Booker T, oblivious to their eyes on her.

Shrugging and looking away, he said nothing.

Oh, but his mind was swirling… did John know something? Did he know about what happened between them in China?

"Especially if you look at her from this perspective… I mean look at that ass, so tight and perfect."

Sucking his lip ring into his mouth, Punk squinted his eyes and held his head up high. For some reason, he wanted to punch all of Cena's teeth out of their gum and consequentially see the bigger man spitting them out and he was trying to weigh the pros and the cons of doing such a thing.

"Drives me crazy every time I see her in one of those little dresses."

Without looking at John and instead staring into the Gorilla Position, Punk snorted, trying to sound indifferent to the whole thing. "Funny that you think about her like that, because I heard that she can't stomach you; by the way, when I say that I mean to say that she wants to see your head where your feet are standing right now."

Chuckling, John turned to him. "Did she tell you that? Oh yeah, I heard you two went to China together and I bet she wasn't shy on putting that little act." As he said that, his eyes shone in amusement and he bit lightly on his lips.

Clenching his jaw, Punk started to feel angry at John. It was weird, as annoyance was the regular feeling that the man provoked in him.

"She doesn't hate me; she's just bitter because I gave her the boot. But if I go to her and whisper a few pretty words in her ear, I'll have her in my bed in no time… again."

Punk snorted, trying to keep his temper at bay. But maybe John was right and deep inside Eve was still butt hurt about the end of whatever kind of relationship they used to have. After all it was common knowledge that they had something going on and that the one who ended it was Cena.

"You still like her?"

"Is that a legit question? Look at her, no sane man can be satisfied to have that woman in his bed and then give her up. She's… a hundred percent fuckable and once you taste her you just want to do her over and over again. She still likes me too, I can tell."

By then his anger was increasing, but he still tried to keep a neutral tone. "Then why dump her and spread rumors about her if she's such a good laid?" He asked, his voice sounding strange to his own ears.

"Man, I wasn't the one spreading rumors, trust me on that one. I told a couple of guys but nothing more." John chuckled. "As for keeping her… well I was married at that time and Eve was just this woman I wanted to fuck. Do you remember how she was… she was this spitfire ready to take the world as her own and I just had to have her. Her laugh was contagious, to see her dance without a care in the world was inspiring and she was driving me mad without even knowing it. But when I decided to go after her, my wife was starting to get paranoid that I was cheating so I had to take my time at the same time that I needed to strike hard. Sure, she made me work for that piece of pussy as if it was made out of gold but trust me, it was all worth it."

Tightening his hands into fists, Punk tried to remember Eve before the rumors about her sleeping around started to flow and Cena was right, she was annoyingly enthusiast as Cena was. But now she was so different… she was changed.

"Well she's barely a spitfire anymore; you did a good job and making her spoiled goods." Ah, but as he said that, he couldn't help but to think that there was still fire in her… and that he has ignited it.

Not that it mattered, as he started to wonder if everything that Eve did revolved around Cena in one way or another. After all, it was obvious that the woman was bitter and that if she was now that way, it was because of her former lover.

While Punk mused about all that, John blew out a breath while looking at Eve. "A good fuck will turn her back to normal, maybe I should give it to her. And who knows, now that I'm not married anymore I may keep her a while longer this time."

His words bothered him to no end… he wouldn't be able to deny it; but when he was about to tell Cena that he wasn't going to have shit when it came to Eve, a new voice that came out of nowhere interrupted him and right in that moment he realized what he had to do…

"Punk, you are next."

Blinking a few times, Punk made a motion with his hand to the crew member that told him about his upcoming match and then, with his music starting to blast through the arena, he did something out of an impulse.

"I heard her talking with the other Divas about going out clubbing or something. They are going to meet after the show, eleven o'clock at catering. Go to her and try her, who knows what will happen."

With that said and with his jaw clenching, he heard John thanking him for the information and then he walked down the ramp. As he did that, he thought that if Cena would be a little more in cue with the things he wanted, he would know that Eve didn't talk with any of the Divas anymore and that she wouldn't be planning on hanging out with them after the show; but the man didn't even notice that little detail and just smiled his dimple smile and walked away.

As for Punk, he tried not to care. Maybe it was all for the best… as all he should care about was that it was clobbering time.

**XxXxXxX**

Punk was in a foul mood; he even worked his match a little stiff and when it was time to walk out of the ring, he did it with a scowl on his face and his anger reaching dangerous levels.

He couldn't help it, inside of his skull his brain was in a horrible battle of wills and he didn't know do what to do anymore. Part of his thinking machine was pissed as fuck that he told Cena to find Eve and it was vehemently trying to convince him that he should go to her first and carry her as far away from him as he could; but then there was the other part of his brain and that one was telling him that he did the right thing as his fling with Eve was nothing but a huge mistake ready to be erased from his memory.

They didn't even get along, the only thing they had in common was an affinity for screwing around and in his way of life that was plain and simply wrong.

But still, even with that knowledge, Punk still couldn't discern right from wrong and honestly speaking, he had to admit that he would hate to see Eve and John together. They man was nothing but a tool and just to think about them made him clench his jaw and his mood to get even sourer.

Would she be stupid enough to fall in his arms once again? From experience she should know that he was not someone she could trust but who knew, women went weak in the head when it came to men like Cena and Eve has proved to be weak for him.

So Cena was a jerk… But was he any better? He had his own flaws so why would she pick him over Cena? Or a better question yet, why did he want her to pick him over said man?

Shaking his head and turning on his heels, Punk acted on yet another impulse. It was almost an hour to midnight and by then Eve should be waiting for him. That's where he headed, towards her; and when he made it to catering he saw her there.

As he turned at a corner that lead to where she was, Punk stopped and watched her in the distance. She was just sitting there, waiting for him and that was all the answer that he needed. Fuck Cena and fuck whatever happened between them in the past…

Decided, Punk took a step forward, but then he saw Cena walking with all the confidence in the world towards Eve and he halted, his eyes drinking on the way the older man walked to her, covered her eyes with both his hands and leaned to her.

Eve smiled, probably the first smile he has seen out of those lips in a long while; but when John opened his mouth and said something into her ear, the smile died and in a matter of nothing she was getting up to her feet.

Now Punk was a bit too far to listen to whatever John told her but he could see them just fine and he saw that the man never stopped smiling. He talked, she said something in return and they went like that for a little while.

For how long they kept like that Punk couldn't say, but after some time he saw Eve turn around and John grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"No, no, no…" John said out loud, Punk heard him clearly and then he was kissing her.

It happened too fast, one second Eve was meaning to get away and the next one John was kissing her. Not that she seemed too want it, no… what she was doing was pushing him away.

"Don't…" She started to say, but as she pushed away he grabbed her hair and pulled her harshly back into the kiss.

Punk stepped forward right there, rage consuming him inside out; now yeah, the kiss Cena was giving Eve didn't seem any different than the first one he gave her… hard, unwanted and raw… but still, he didn't like the sight of John kissing her.

But before he could get out of his corner, he saw how Eve pushed him away, hit his neck with the side of her open palm and then John was on his knees, coughing for air.

"Don't you ever dare to put your hands on me again, do you hear me?" She ended her words with a hard slap that made John's head roll back and then she was walking away in a fury.

She passed by Punk, sending him a cold stare and he went after her without thinking it twice. "Eve, wait…" He wanted to ask her if she was alright but out of nowhere she turned around and without giving him the chance to see what was coming, she slapped him as hard as she could.

It stung, more than what he would be willing to admit. "What the fuck was that for?"

"I don't know what kind of sick game you two are playing but I won't be subjected to it anymore." Her voice cracked, but the fury in her was evident… even palpable.

Punk just stared at her, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Punk; I know you told John to come to me!" At her own words, Eve snorted and pressed a hand to her forehead, then she turned around to leave. "I'm so stupid."

"Eve-" He started to say, for some reason feeling bad and low and without justification. After all he did tell John to go and find her…

Turning back to him, she shook her head. "Did you sit with him and shared stories about how easy it is to get me in bed, did you two had a good laugh at my expenses?"

As soon as her words registered in his brain, his eyes went big and he realized what she was thinking. "What? No, it wasn't like that. Let me explain it…"

She snorted again, her eyes digging defiantly into him. "You know what? Save your explanation because I don't want to hear it… I'm sure I'll be hearing all about it in the corridors by tomorrow anyway."

With that said, she turned around and this time she didn't look back, she just walked away and made it as far away from Punk and Cena as she could.

As for Punk? He just stood there, watching her slip through his fingers as the urge of going after her started to consume him whole.


	12. Chapter 12

Quick note: Thanks for the reviews, guys, I like reading what you think of this little story! Also, if you like this pairing, check out a story called 'The sweetness in chocolate makes wine taste sour' by Violets in the rain, it's a nice story with Punk and Eve that you may like. Anyway, now that that's said, please enjoy ;)

**XxXxXxXxX**

If there was a thing that Eve Torres has learnt through the years, it was that it was harder to drown when you had your chin up. Yes… ever since realizing this, the WWE Diva has decided to keep that statement close to her heart and that was why she refused to walk into any kind of crowd if it wasn't with her head held up high, because she would rather hurt her neck for straining it to high than allowing herself to drown in the adversity that seemed to be always following her around.

Call it pride or call it self-preservation, Eve didn't even really care what it was; the only thing that she knew was that she would give no one the satisfaction of ever seeing her drown.

So yeah, after the John experience, this strategy seemed adequate to use and despite being very aware of the things people talked behind her back, she always kept her head way too high. She did likewise when the WWE Universe took a liking to calling her hoeski, she never bowed her head down when her supposedly good friends turned their back on her and her chin was up every single time she ran into Cena and his always mocking grin.

It was hard, no one would know how hard… but despite bending her and changing her into a person she never thought she would become, they never managed to break down the walls she has built all around her.

At least not until Punk came along and took her unaware, tearing all her protective walls down and scattering the pieces far away so that she would be close enough to being unable to build them back up.

Punk… shaking her head and blinking her eyes for a couple of times, Eve blew out a breath as she kept walking down the corridor of the arena where the WWE performed that night. She was on her wait out, the show has ended long ago and now that everyone seemed to be gone, she was dragging her rolling suitcase behind her as she once again tried to decipher how the hell did she get sucked into Punk's little games.

Now, thinking about what happened with the Chicago native always lead her to the come up with the same conclusion, that it was ridiculous and even stupid for her to feel so down and beat up after his betrayal; after all they had done nothing more than fool around a few times and that was it.

But yeah, even though there has been nothing serious really going on between them and even though three weeks had passed by since she found out about whatever kind of sick game Punk and John had been playing with her, Eve still couldn't shake away the feeling of betrayal eating her entrails.

There was anger too… after all he used her in the same manner that John had used her and in her mind she was in all her rights to be bitter about it all.

Not that Punk would ever know about that feeling, not in this life… because yeah, even though she has seen him several times, she has gone out of her way to evade a one on one encounter so there has been no exchange between them. Besides, she would rather die a thousand times than going to him and admit how bad he had shaken her.

"Eve, wait."

As the sound of that voice caught her attention, Eve rolled her eyes and puffed out a breath; as she did that, the brunette focused her gaze on the path ahead and wondered how long would it take her to reach the exit door and make it to her rental car to leave it all behind.

"Eve." The man insisted and when she felt a something grabbing her upper arm, she turned to him and pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me. I've told you this before."

Not even minding her words or the harsh tone accompanying them, the man took off his cap and ran a hand over his head. "Listen, I know you are mad at me and you are in all your right. I was a jerk and I apologize, but come on… you have to give us a second chance."

When John said that, he smiled sheepishly his infamous dimple smile and Eve wondered how come that she had once found that smile to be so charming.

Hell, she once thought him to be the perfect man for her and that belief ended up being her demise. She was stupid back then… stupid enough to let him blindside her and conceal his real intentions so that he could take advantage of that stupid defect she used to have of trusting too much. Yup, she basically handed him the chance to play her for a fool and as if that wasn't enough, he made the whole world judge her weakness.

"I swear I'll make it up to you so come on, babe." He said reaching for her chin.

Looking deep into his eyes, Eve licked her lips and squinted her eyes. "You know, John… If you really want to make it up to me then leave me the hell alone. Stop following me around and begging me, you look pathetic."

With that said, she turned around and meant to walk away; but before she could give one step forward, John once again grabbed her arm and pulled her to him; only that this time he did it with more force until she slammed against him, and once he had her close enough, he held her hands to her back so she couldn't use them against him like she did the previous time.

"Don't play difficult with me, you little slut;" He said darkly. "With your reputation you should be flattered that I'm putting my attention back on you."

Clenching her teeth, Eve struggled to break free of his hold. It was impossible though, he was stronger and his grip too firm. "Get your hands off, I'm only going to warn you once."

"Come on babe, don't fight it, we both know that you want this even more than I do." Watching as he leaned forward as if to kiss her, Eve turned her head to the side and grunted.

"Come on Cena, you heard the lady here; get your hands off."

As soon as that raspy female voice resonated through the corridors, John let go off Eve. She was glad, even though if she hated that someone has been witness of the way he had overpowered her.

"Nat, what are…" John began to say in what sounded like an easy going chuckle, but as he looked to the newcomer, he stopped any attempt of talking.

"And don't just stand there, start walking and get the fuck out."

Now, Eve didn't bother to turn around when she first heard Natalya talking, but this person that was now talking wasn't her… no, it was Punk and upon hearing his voice she couldn't help but to turn.

Now, the first thing that she noticed upon looking at him was that he was standing side by side with Natalya, his arms folded up to his chest and his eyes fixed completely on John. He seemed to also be on his way out… at least judging by the bag hanging from his shoulder.

"This is no business of yours, Punk, so keep your nose out."

"Well since you took it out here to the corridor, I'm making it my business. Now get out before I make you."

Through wide eyes, Eve looked from one man to the other, the tension in the air thick enough to make her choke.

"Are you alright?" She heard Natalya ask and pursing her lips tight, she lifted her head up high.

Yeah, the woman was talking to her so she replied. "I'm fine." But she wasn't, there was a lot of anger simmering deep within her and seeing both Punk and Cena in the same room was making her want to release it all.

But no, she was not going to do that. A big part of keeping herself afloat was making sure to hold herself together and because she was not going to give either one of them the pleasure of seeing her crumble, she grabbed her suitcase and with her chin up she began to walk down the corridor once again.

The walk felt eternal, but she kept going forward and when she finally reached the exit door, she stepped out into a dark rainy night.

"Of course it was going to be raining outside." Walking across the parking lot, she mumbled under her breath as she felt the rain pouring hard over her. And really, why wouldn't it be raining? It seemed to fit into the whole picture.

Hell, it wouldn't surprise her either if her car wouldn't start or that she would drop the keys in a puddle of something; because when someone was hit with a case of bad luck, everything happened at once.

"Hey, where the hell do you think you are going?"

Snorting, Eve shook her head. Yeah… and here it was again, her tale of unfortunate events continued. It started earlier in her match when she landed all wrong and twisted her ankle and apparently it was going to end with Punk walking after her just after her little altercation with John.

Wiping water out of her eyes, Eve decided that she was going to ignore him, make it to her car and drive away; but as soon as she made the choice, her body acted on its own accord and before she knew it she was facing him.

"Was that little show for my benefit, uh? Did you two decided to keep the games rolling. If so, who decided on the roles? Did you draw sticks to pick who was going to be the bad guy and who the savior?"

Oh, because she got it now. It was too much of a coincidence that every night when Cena decided to go after her, Punk was always somewhere near by to 'save her' so they definitely planned it all out.

Snarling his lips, Punk took a step towards her. "Don't be ridiculous. Look, let's talk about this little misunderstanding once and for all, my bus is over there."

Eve snorted, by then she was soaking wet and Punk seemed to be in the same predicament. It was hard to concentrate in such state of coldness so she brushed her hair behind her ear and blurted out the first thing that came into her mind. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Fine, then let's talk things out here. Tell me why…"

"I don't want to talk to you!" She yelled, all her bottled up feelings starting to slip out; but even though, she was unable to turn her back on him to walk away.

"Then too fucking bad because I'm not going to drop this until you tell me why are you so fucking pissed off with me. You don't want to get in the bus, rad, then we will stay out here until we settle things out. So tell me, why are you so mad at me?"

Eve puffed out a breath and looked over his shoulder. "Get over yourself because I'm not mad at you, I don't care enough to be mad." Now, her voice came out indifferent, just like she meant to, but as she said that, she was unable to look at him in the eyes.

He noticed, apparently, because as soon as the wind carried off her words, he grabbed her face and made her look at him. Now, Eve didn't back away from his touch as she would have done if he was John, no… instead of doing that she closed her eyes as the familiar touch made her shiver from head to toe. "That's bullshit and you know it."

Blinking the rain out of her eyes, Eve shook her head. "No, the one that is full of bullshit around here is you."

She meant to stop there, but there was a pressure building deep inside of her and if she didn't let it go, she was going to explode inside out.

Snorting without any trace of amusement, she tilted her head to him and shook her head from left to right. "You lied to me, I told you about John and all that happened with him and you still lied to me and laughed about it behind my back."

Without letting go of her face, Punk pushed his lip ring with the tip of his tongue and then he shook his head in the same way she did a minute prior. "I never lied to you and I never mislead you into believing I was something that I was not. I was more than crystal clear with you so don't you try to shove in my face this little fantasy you created about me and Cena teaming up against you."

"Oh come on, don't bother in denying it!" Was he trying to play with her intelligence?

"No, you can say all you want about me and you will probably be right; I'm a jerk, I talk shit out of my ass and I'm too blunt to spare anyone's feelings; but if there is one thing that I am not, it's a liar and let alone a player."

Rolling her eyes, Eve cleared her throat and looked away from him once again. "Yeah well that's what I thought too, but clearly I was wrong. You are no better than him, you may look and act different but deep inside you are both the same, two poor excuses of men."

When she said that, his eyes became a little darker. He was mad, she could see it and she could sense it, but in her mind making him mad was just a tiny retaliation for what he did to her.

If her words made him feel angry, then good.

"Poor excuse of a man… alright." He said, dropping his hand down and placing it on her hip as he used the back of his other hand to wipe off the water from his eyes. "If I am that, then what does that mean about you, Eve? What does it mean that you ended up having sex and enjoying every minute of it with such a low man as myself and what does it mean when every time that I touch you, instead of pushing me away you only get a little closer."

For a moment Eve said nothing, but then she lifted her chin and clenched her jaw. "Well…"

His olive green eyes were digging into hers and his touch was burning her, but swallowing hard, Eve tried not to think on the way those same eyes would look at her in the brims of his passion and let alone on the way that same hand that now rested over her hip has explored all the curves of her body without any kind of reservation.

"I guess it means that I was stupid enough to believe that you were different; I won't make that mistake again so go back to your buddy and tell him that your little plan didn't work." With that said, she pushed his hand away.

"For the love of Jebus, woman! He is not my buddy and we never planned on anything regarding you; is that so hard to get into that thick skull of yours?"

"Then why did you send him to me that night? And don't even try to deny it because I know it was you." When she asked that, Punk ran a hand down his face and instead of anger, she started to feel that sense of disappointment washing all over her once again. "Was it a bet?"

And God, how would it sting to know it has all been a bet. There was nothing that could make a woman feel worthless like having two men making bets to take her to bed and falling into both of their traps.

"I never made any bet with him and I never told him about what happened between us. As far as I know he doesn't even know."

"Then why did you do it?" She yelled in frustration, her arms coming to embrace herself because it was getting too cold.

"I don't know okay." He said out loud, almost yelling in annoyance. "Maybe I wanted you to go back to him so that I wouldn't have to deal with whatever was going on between us. Is that what you wanted to hear? That I wanted to get rid of you and that I changed my mind a little too late and tried to rush back to you before he could get you back?"

Hearing that and feeling her heart beating hard into her chest, Eve swallowed down and tried to make sense of what he just said. She couldn't, so shaking her head she closed her eyes.

She didn't know what was really happening, but listening to him saying that he has wanted to send her off into Cena's arms stung all the same and a deep sense of sorrow embraced her completely. "Then congratulations, you got what you wanted and got rid of me."

"That's where you are wrong, because I never got what I wanted." He rasped out angrily and then grabbed her rolling suitcase and turned around. "Now get into the bus before I get even crabbier, would you at least do that?"

Eve wanted to say no, that she wasn't going to go with him, but before she could even say the words out loud, her feet betrayed her and they started to follow him until soon after, she was climbing into the bus with him.

Once in, she saw him drop her things into a table and when he kicked off his shoes and went to the cabin so that he could tell the chauffer that they could take off, she did nothing but watch.

By the time the bus started to move she was standing in a puddle of water; her hair was dripping, her clothes were doing no better and she could even feel her feet drowning inside her boots.

"There's a bathroom with a shower in the room at the back, feel free to get cleaned up and change."

With that said, Punk grabbed his bag and walked into a small room, slamming the door behind him and leaving her alone.

Eve didn't move from her spot and instead she started wondering what the hell was she doing there. Even if Punk was telling the truth, the best thing the two of them could ever do was forget everything that happened between them and move on.

They would never work, they were like water and oil, they couldn't coexist and they both knew it.

But if that was the case, then why couldn't she just walk out?

Chewing on her lips, Eve breathed out and grabbing her things, she walked into the room Punk told her. She didn't use the bathroom once in there though, she just stripped off her wet clothes and wrapped herself in a towel she found over his bed. Once that was done, she lay down and closed her eyes for a couple of minutes…

Now, as her head hit the pillow, she was invaded by a familiar scent that could be catalogued as pure him and breathing deeply into it, her brain started to work in overload.

Could he be telling the truth? Her mind wanted to believe that he was. After all if there was something that characterized the man, it was his brutal honesty and she couldn't think of a good reason of why would he lie to her about this. To get her into his bed? He already did that and he did it without lying… so what else could it be, to prove something?

Ah, Punk, Punk, Punk… lies or not, she had no idea what he was doing to her and why was she letting him do it. She shouldn't even be there; by all rights she should be safely in her rental car and driving towards her next destination and away from him.

But instead of doing that, she has somehow ended up tangled in him once again and there she was now, in his tour bus and in his bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked to herself, but to that question she had no answer so snuggling against his pillow, she closed her eyes tighter and started to chew on the inside of her cheek.

After an undetermined amount of time that she spent musing about what was going on, Eve felt the mattress sink and her eyes opened immediately. It was Punk, sitting over the edge of the bed.

From her vantage point she noticed that he had changed into a dry green shirt and black basketball shorts and even though his back to her, she could see the way he was cradling his head into his hands.

Without taking her eyes away from him, Eve sat up and using the pad of her fingers to smooth her brows, she swallowed hard down. "What is this thing going on between us?" She asked, holding the towel tighter against body and keeping her voice low.

"The fuck if I know." He replied in a raspy whisper and after that, the two of them remained in silence for several minutes; Eve staring off and Punk closing his eyes.

After a while the silence got too overwhelming for Eve to handle and she just had to break it off. "My car is at the arena."

Punk nodded, straightening his back and dropped his hands to his lap. Then, blowing out a breath he turned around and fixed his eyes on hers.

Now, one of the things Eve has learnt about Punk was that he had the most penetrating gaze she has ever known. The way he looked at her was almost obscene and she even believed that with the way those deep greens delved deep into hers, that he could strip her out of any pretense just so that he could see deep inside.

It was… she didn't even know how to explain it, but his eyes were definitely the most powerful drawing force that he possessed and she could feel herself submitting under his stare over and over again if she wasn't careful.

"Do you want me to get you back there?" He asked and she blinked a couple of times, not knowing how to answer that.

"I don't know." She admitted and as soon as her words were out, Punk leaned forward and kissed her lips briefly.

At the contact, her hand automatically lifted to the back of his head and she added a bit of pressure into the kiss. His lips were as she remembered and maybe even better, but before she could fully get into the moment, he pulled back and got off the bed.

"Then get dressed, I'll take you back to the arena."

With that said he was gone again and staring after him, Eve drew her knees to her chest and buried her face there. She didn't know what was happening to her, only that she was more confused than ever and she didn't think that things would get clearer in her head any time soon. No… not when Punk was involved in the whole thing…


End file.
